Swan's Feathers
by Misspinkeupie
Summary: Luhan adalah pemberontak kecil dengan kepala yang lebih keras daripada batu karang dan Sehun sama sekali tidak keberatan untuk mendisiplinkannya. Tsundere!barista!Lu Posesif!Mafia!Hun / HunHan / BL
1. Chapter 1

Telepon berdering, dan Sehun tidak perlu melihat untuk tahu siapa gerangan orang yang berani menganggunya saat ia bekerja, lagipula nada deringnya berbeda.

Sehun mengangkatnya.

"Sehun" kata Sehun dengan nada datarnya seperti biasa.

"Kamu sialan Sehun, apa apaan ini! " teriak Luhan diseberang sana, yang menurut informasi dari orang-nya, pemuda pendek dengan mata cokelat kacang itu sedang berada di sebuah rumah makan keluarga yang menjual kari favoritnya.

"Ada apa Luhan? " Sehun bertanya dengan tenang.

Sehun bisa melihat anak laki laki itu sedang melototi teleponnya dengan mata leser berbahayanya. Ah, dia terkadang bisa menjadi sangat menggemaskan dan membuat sehun hilang kendali.

"Berhenti bertanya sehun! Kamu tahu apa yang membuatku marah! Jelaskan mengapa mahluk yang bernama Jongin, Lay, dan Xiumin mengikutiku seperti anak ayam!" Luhan mengatakan dengan tidak sabar.

Sehun menyeringai.

"Mereka pengawalmu yang baru Luhan, bagaimana, kau tidak berhasil kabur hari ini? "

"Kamu bajingan gila! Aku akan menendang pantatmu ketika kamu pulang! Ambil lagi orang orangmu ini sehun! Aku tidak butuh pengawal !" teriak Luhan, lagi Sehun menjauhkan telepon dari telinganya, meminimalkan kemungkinan kerusakan pada telinganya.

"Kamu perlu Luhan" Seseorang mengetuk pintu ruangannya dua kali dan disana Sehun melihat Suho masuk membawa tumpukan berkas baru.

Sehun memberi isyarat dan Suho menangkapnya. Pegawai cekatan itu diam ditempat menunggu tuannya selesai.

"Ap— kamu gila! Otakmu pasti terselip diantara celana dalammu. Aku bukan anak kecil dan aku bisa mengurus diriku sendiri! Tidak perlu pelayan, Sopir apalagi bodyguard. Kamu kira aku satwa langka?!" Luhan menjawab dengan sarkastik, dan diseberang sana Sehun tergelak dengan kata-katanya.

"Mereka membantumu Luhan"

"Mereka membuat keributan! "

"Seperti? " tanya Sehun menaikan alisnya, dia mendengar suara helaan nafas disana.

"Seperti mereka membuatku ketempat kerja dengan mobil sport sialanmu itu! Bajingan, kamu bercanda mana ada barista miskin yang naik lamborgini ketempat kerjanya! " jerit Luhan tak sabar.

"Oh, jadi kau lebih suka naik limusin? " tanya Sehun main-main.

"Apa— tentu saja tidak! Bajingan kaya, aku lebih suka merangkak daripada naik benda sialan itu lagi! " protes Luhan.

Sehun tertawa kecil, menikmati acara menggoda kekasih manisnya. Luhan disana mungkin akan sangat kesal padanya.

"Dan berhenti membuat tiga orang pegawai bodohmu ini memanggilku tuan! Aku gila! Aku bahkan tidak mampu memberi makan diriku sendiri diakhir Bulan bagaimana bisa aku mencari alasan untuk bisa mempekerjakan tiga orang sekaligus?!"

"Luhan, kau tidak harus kelaparan diakhir bulan—"

"Dan meletakan pantatku di apartemenmu dan bermain peran sebagai istri yang baik? Tidak terimakasih, aku sudah pernah tidur disauna dan disana terdengar jauh lebih aman dari apartemenmu, setidaknya aku masih memakai bajuku disana" sindir Luhan.

Sehun tersenyum miring "kau bisa tinggal dipenthouse, hotel, villa atau mansionku jika kau tidak suka diapartemen Luhan" jawab sehun mudah.

Luhan mengerang setengah mati sebal "bukan itu maksudku! Bajingan kaya, sebenarnya rumahmu ada berapa sih? 100?" balas Luhan asal.

Sehun berpikir sebentar kemudian menyeringai "sedikit lebih banyak dari itu—"

"Hentikan! Aku tidak mau mendengar beberapa omong kosong tentang kekayaanmu Sehun! Ambil kembali pegawaimu atau aku tidak akan pulang! Kau tidak akan bisa menyeretku Sehun!"

"Keras kepala, mereka akan terus mengawalmu suka ataupun tidak suka dan jangan berpikir untuk kabur Luhan. Angkat pantatmu dari kedai kari tersebut dan pulang kerumah"

"Brengsek, salah satu dari tiga cunguk itu pasti melapor"

"Berhenti mengeluh, bersyukur aku tidak meletakan chip kecil atau alat penyadap Luhan. Cepat pulang ke apartemen dan masaklah sesuatu. Dua jam lagi aku akan pulang" Sehun menarik nasinya dan melepaskannya. Ah, ini lebih baik.

"Oke! Oke! Baiklah jangan pasang alat aneh apapun ditubuhku sehun aku serius akan menendangmu jika kamu melakukannya!" Luhan berkata sinis.

Sehun menyeringai menang "Nah, anak baik"

"Aku akan pulang dengan jalan kaki, buang saja lamborginimu itu ke tong sampah! Jangan memaksaku dan jangan pulang! " tepat setelah teriakan yang memekikan telinga tersebut Luhan menutup teleponnya secara sepihak.

Sehun tersenyum kecil dan meletakkan teleponnya.

Suho maju kedepan dan meletakan berkas yang tadi ingin ia berikan kepada atasannya diatas meja.

Sehun mendesah melihatnya, Luhan pasti akan meneriakinya lagi diapartemen ketika ia pulang terlambat.

.

.

.

Halo! Aku balik dengan ff baru *pelukin* rencananya aku mau bikin ini sebagai sampingan aja, jangan berharap ada konflik berat disini oke krna ini bakal jadi full fluffy xD dengan konflik ringan seringan bulu bebek(?).

Jangan ragu untuk meninggalkan review, kritik atau saran minna-san ^^

Aku lagi tergila-gila sma mafia!AU dan ya ini salah satu hasilnya. Sampai jumpa dinext chapter! *peluk*


	2. Chapter 2

Menjinakan seseorang yang lebih anarkis daripada beruang kutub seperti Luhan mungkin bukan hal yang mudah.

Sangat tidak mudah.

Bahkan dengan orang seperti Oh Sehun yang mana dia adalah pria kejam, mengintimidasi, kaisar yang memerintahkan dunia dunia bawah dengan tangan besinya yang dingin bahkan para mafia lain akan meletakkan kepala disepatu mahalnya, Luhan dan segala hal tentang keras kepalanya sama sekali tidak bisa dibuat tuntuk.

Luhan berbeda, dia menyimpang daripada kebanyakan, tidak masuk akal dan penuh kejutan.

Sehun tidak akan pernah menemui seseorang yang berani berteriak dan mengumpat brengsek, sialan, cabul, bajingan dan orang gila didepan ujung hidungnya sendiri selain Luhan.

Dia tidak gentar pada pengawal Sehun dengan wajah yang menyeramkan seperti Kris, dia juga berusaha untuk tidak gemetaran ketika Sehun pertama kali menodongkan pistol dikeningnya.

Melampaui apa yang Sehun harapkan, kaisar dunia bawah tersebut benar benar terkesan. Nah sudah dikatakan bukan, jika dia berbeda dan sangat istimewa.

Luhan tidak melemparkan diri padanya dan memohon seperti pelacur yang haus penis, tidak juga memerasnya ketika Sehun dengan sukarela melempar kartu hitam tanpa limit kearahnya, dan terlebih lagi membuat anak laki-laki itu mau membuka paha untuknya, itu adalah perlawanan yang sengit dan membuat kepala Sehun sedikit bocor. Sebaliknya, anak itu malah melarikan diri dan mendoakan dirinya agar cepat impoten—Wajah kris menjadi biru karena menahan tertawa saat mendengar ini—, kartu hitam tanpa limit yang dia berikan berakhir ditong sampah, dan ketika Sehun berusaha untuk bercinta —sebenarnya memperkosa— dengannya, dia melakukan sedikit perlawanan kecil yang mengagumkan, menendang guci antik seharga 10 juta won kearah Sehun dan mengenai kepalanya dengan sukses sebelum benar benar menyerah.

Sehun percaya, Luhan pasti pemain bola yang baik saat duduk dibangku SMA.

Luhan menolaknya mentah dan menyatakan ketidak sudiannya, Sehun hampir tidak pernah menerima penolakan dalam hidupnya, bahkan beberapa orang malah melemparkan diri mereka dengan sukarela kepadanya, dan setelah berpikir dalam waktu yang cukup panjang. Sehun memutuskan, bahwa Luhan adalah miliknya.

Sejak Luhan muncul, seolah olah, dunia Sehun telah diberi judul. Perlahan-lahan, Sehun tidak menyadari pada awalnya, tapi ketika dia mendongkak sekali dan mendapati apa yang ia lihat sekarang. Kaisar yang kejam itu tahu bahwa beberapa hal telah berbeda.

Sehun tersenyum kecil, Luhan menggeliat dengan manja seperti anak kucing yang manis, kepala anak laki-laki itu berada diatas dadanya dengan tubuh mereka yang masih saling terjerat satu sama lain seperti memang dimaksudkan untuk itu. Terbungkus rapi dengan seprei dari ujung kaki sampai pinggul.

Tidak ada siapa-siapa disini, tapi Sehun adalah orang yang rakus dan serakah. Dia tentu tidak mau berbagi pemandangan tubuh telanjang kekasihnya yang berharga dengan siapapun. Sekalipun itu hanyalah sebuah lukisan yang terpajang dengan Indah didinding kamarnya.

Sehun menilik kebawah, leher Luhan penuh dengan beberapa tanda ciuman yang memerah dan sedikit kelihatan cabul, sehun menyeringai, penjahat seharusnya tidak meninggalkan sidik jari apapun atau barang bukti lainnya, tapi daripada seorang penjahat, ini lebih seperti seorang seniman yang ingin meninggalkan tanda kepemilikan pada mahakaryanya.

Luhan menggeliat lagi, dan kali ini anak laki-laki itu bangun.

Sehun tersenyum dan Luhan menatapnya dengan mata yang menyipit.

"Sudah bangun? " tanya Sehun.

Luhan mengangguk pelan setengah mengerang.

Sehun memerah sampai titik habis energinya saat mereka bercinta, dan Luhan bahkan terlalu lelah untuk membuka kedua matanya.

"Kau bajingan Sehun" Luhan bergumam merdu.

Sehun tersenyum miring dan menarik anak laki-laki itu kepelukannya.

"Menjauh dariku mesum, aku tidak mau bertanggung jawab dengan ereksi konyolmu lagi" Luhan mendorong Sehun dan menggeliat untuk menjauh darinya.

"Kau sudah menjadi anak baik hari ini, kemari, aku akan memberimu hadiah"

"Apa-apaan, jika hadiah yang kau maksud adalah seks atau hal hal cabul lainnya, aku serius akan menendang pantatmu Sehun" seru Luhan galak.

sehun terkekeh dan menarik Luhan dengan mudah untuk mendekat dengannya. Luhan berteriak seperti anak kucing yang manis dan mencoba mencakar Sehun dengan cakar kecilnya.

"Kau selalu berpikiran buruk tentangku ya Luhan. Aku tidak sekejam itu untuk memaksamu melanjutkan sesi seks kita, kau kelelahan" ucap pria itu mudah.

Luhan mendengus dan memilih untuk tidak mempercayai kata kata yang keluar dari mulut buaya Sehun.

"Aku tidak percaya, kalau itu benar lalu hadiah apa yang kau maksud? Jika itu sebuah jam tangan yang seharga distrik gangnam seperti kemarin maka aku akan meninjumu"

"Tenangkan pantat cantikmu Luhan, hadiahnya bukan itu"

"Maaf, pantatku terlalu sakit untuk diminta menjadi tenang sekarang. Katakan saja apa hadiahnya. Aku terlalu lelah untuk berbicara panjang lebar denganmu Sehun" Luhan mendelik.

"Baiklah kitten, hadiahnya adalah.. Kau bisa minta apapun kepadaku dan aku—"

"Akan mengabulkan semuanya. Wow! Apakah kau serius? " Luhan bersemangat dan tersenyum lebar.

Sehun mengecup keningnya dan tersenyum "tentu saja, apapun itu asalkan kau senang. Pengecualian untuk pengawal. Mereka adalah absolut"

Luhan mengutuk. Bernegoisasi dengan bajingan ini lebih sulit dari apa yang bisa ia pikirkan dikepala kecilnya.

"Oke baiklah! Kuharap kau tidak akan menarik kata-katamu dan menyesal karena sudah mengatakannya ya" ancam Luhan.

Sehun tersenyum dan mengangguk.

Luhan menyeringai "aku ingin agar besok tidak diantar dengan lamborgini merah sialan itu! Serius Sehun, orang orang mulai menanyakan penjabat mana yang menaiki mobil itu ketika melihatnya! " keluh Luhan, dia mendesah lelah dan Sehun tertawa atas penderitaannya.

"Kau bisa mengatakan itu mobil milik suamimu Luhan"

"Kau bukan suamiku Sehun! Dasar gila! "

"Aku iya. Dan kau adalah ibu rumah tangga kaya milikku"

"Serius Sehun, berhenti mengatakan omong kosong sebelum aku meninjumu, aku bukan nyonya mu! " rajuk Luhan.

"Tapi kau memasak dan membersihkan rumahku, servicemu diranjang juga memuaskan—"

"Sialan! Berhenti disitu! Intinya aku bukan ibu rumah tanggamu, nyonyamu, istimu atau apapun itu brengsek! " barista lucu itu mendesis.

"Oke baiklah, tenangkan dirimu sayang. Marah tidak baik untuk bayi kecil ki—"

"AARRGGG.. SINI KUCAKAR WAJAHMU. AKU TIDAK HAMIL DAN AKU INI LAKI LAKI! TULEN! " amuk Luhan, Sehun tertawa kecil dan memeluk erat kekasihnya. Hampir seperti mencekik pikir Luhan. Sehun berhenti tertawa dan menatap wajah manis tersebut sebelum kemudian dia bertanya "Jadi, apa yang kau ingin aku lakukan pada mobil itu kit? "

Luhan menepuk jidatnya "Nah! Aku hampir melupakan itu karena ledekan konyolmu. Pokoknya terserah, aku benci melihatnya. Letakan saja itu ditong sampah atau buang kelautan lepas"

"Hanya itu? "

"Yeah hanya itu"

 _ **Keesokan harinya.**_

Luhan mendengus, setelah mobil lamborgini itu pergi sekarang Sehun malah menggantinya dengan mobil impor mahal lainnya.

Luhan mengutuk Sehun yang ada entah dimana dan berharap pria itu tersedak atau apapun.

"Tuan, silahkan masuk" ujar jongin sopan. Luhan mengangguk kecil tanpa perlawanan. Pinggangnya sakit dan dia sedang malas untuk berdebat.

Tapi sebenarnya ia agak penasaran juga. Kemana kiranya mobil lamborgini merah milik sehun itu perginya karena jujur saja, Luhan tidak melihat mereka digudang tempat Sehun biasanya menyimpan koleksi mobilnya dan sebenarnya perasaan Luhan tidak enak tentang mobil itu.

"Jongin.. " akhirnya Luhan memutuskan bertanya.

Pengawal itu membungkuk sebentar membuat Luhan merotasikan matanya sebelum menjawab "ada yang bisa saya bantu tuan? "

"Ah tidak-tidak! Tidak perlu tegang jongin santai saja, aku bukan Sehun okay. Hanya saja, anu kenapa kita tidak berangkat dengan mobil yang kemarin? "

Luhan menyatakan pertanyaan satu juta dollarnya. Jongin masih pada wajah dinginnya dan menjawab dengan datar "mobil lamborgini merah yang dikeluaran eksklusif kemarin? " tanya jongin memastikan.

Luhan meringis mendengarnya, itu pasti mahal batinnya "iya itu! Kemana mobil jelek itu? " tanya luhan mendesak. Jongin masih dengan wajah tenangnya menjawab.

"Oh, mobil itu sudah dibuang oleh Tuan Oh ke teluk Suncheon tadi malam atas permintaan anda tuan" tersedak oleh ludahnya sendiri, luhan melotot dengan ngeri. Orang gila mana yang akan melempar mobil mewah impor mereka keteluk suncheon?!

Luhan mengusap wajahnya frustasi, terpukul oleh kata kata jongin tadi, isi kepalanya menjawab.

Sehun, Sehun orangnya.

Luhan pasti telah menyelamatkan bangunan rumah anak yatim, anak kucing dan anak anjing dikehidupan lampau untuk mendapatkan orang gila itu menjadi kekasihnya, barista itu berpikir konyol.

Bajingan gila yang kaya, Luhan berjanji dia tidak akan berkata kata dengan sembarangan lagi pada Sehun mulai sekarang, batinnya.

.

.

.

.

Author's note : bisa diskip karena ini bakal puanjangg.

Halo minna-san aku balik! *peluk* dannnn, maaf kalau chapter ini alurnya kecepetan atau sejenisnya. Huhu, aku bener2 gaberbakat sebenernya dalam tulis menulis, cuma ngotot aja mau ngeramaiin fandom hunhan kita yang tercinta ini T^T *kibar bendera shipper* mohon dimaafkan kalau ada kata yang tidak berkenan atau typo atau lainnya *bows*

Daaaan, terimakasih banyak buat saran dan masukannya kemarin *peluk cium* aku gabisa balas review kalian satu2 tpi aku bener2 berterimakasih atas apresiasi kalian.

Dan ada salah satu dri kalian yg sadar klau dichap sebelumnya Luhan pkai kata ganti 'kamu' sedangkan Sehun 'kau' xD sebenernya gaada alasan khusus, aku cuma ngerasa kalau sehun pkai 'kau' trus luhan pkai 'kamu' kesan dominannya sehun bakal lebih kerasa dan menurutku luhan yg pakai 'kamu' terkesan menggemaskan walaupun dia sedang mengumpat xD jadi jatohnya ga sangar2 bngetlah dia 'kamu bajingan sehun!' /nosebleed

Last, jangan ragu untuk memberikan kritikan atau saran, sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya~.


	3. Chapter 3

Luhan tersenyum dengan lebar, hampir membuat jongin setengah khawatir bahwa bibir kekasih tuannya itu akan robek sewaktu-waktu karena tersenyum terlalu lebar, dan Jongin tidak perlu repot-repot memikirkan apa yang terjadi jika dia gagal pada tugasnya untuk menjaga Luhan dan anak laki-laki kelewatan ceria itu memiliki luka meskipun hanya sebuah goresan samar.

Sehun akan mendapatkan kepala Jongin diatas piringnya dengan caranya sendiri, apapun itu dan sejauh yang Jongin tahu dia akan sangat beruntung jika hanya mendapatkan dua peluru melubangi kepalanya dan bersarang didasar otaknya, terakhir kali seseorang mengusik tuannya itu mereka berakhir dengan belahan kasar dari bahu sampai pinggul, leher tergorok, kuku kuku yang terlepas dari tangannya jongin kira itu ditarik sampai lepas dengan tang, dan setelah melalui penyiksaan kejam itu, orang itu masihlah setengah hidup.

Sehun selalu menjadi lebih kejam jika itu menyangkut Luhan.

Pada akhirnya orang itu mati karena kesakitan akibat lukanya yang disiram air garam.

Nah itu impas, Sehun melakukannya sendiri dengan Kris yang hampir pingsan melihat penyiksaan itu.

Jongin tidak akan pernah sanggup jika dimasa depan harus mengalami penyiksaan semacam itu.

"Jongin! Halooo!" sapaan ceria dari Luhan mengambil Jongin kembali dari khayalan mengerihkannya.

Jongin membungkuk hormat

"Tuan" Luhan menggerutu, Jongin tahu tuan kecilnya itu tidak akan pernah senang dipanggil dengan panggilan yang begitu formal.

Satu hal yang Jongin sukai dari Luhan adalah bahwa dia anak laki laki sederhana yang meskipun dia bisa mendapatkan gunung emas hanya dengan merengek pada tuannya, Luhan tidak melakukannya.

Dia bahkan bekerja keras untuk menghidupi dirinya sendiri.

Berhenti menggerutu, Luhan tersenyum jahat pada Jongin.

Itu sedikit menakutkan dan dia juga menggemaskan Jongin pikir diwaktu yang bersamaan.

"Jongin! Angkat pantatmu dari sini dan Xiumin dan Lay juga! Aku baru gajian dan aku akan mensponsori pesta berBBQ untuk kita malam ini! " ucap Luhan heboh, dia bertepuk tangan sendiri dan bergumam bangga pada dirinya.

Berpikir bahwa setelah kehidupan kejam yang harus mereka jalani karena mereka para bayi-bayinya —Jongin, Lay dan Xiumin. Luhan menyebut mereka bayi-bayinya terkadang karena mereka selalu mengikutinya— telah terlibat kontrak mati dengan bajingan itu. Luhan berpikir tidak ada salahnya untuk memanjakan mereka dengan daging mahal yang enak.

Sebenarnya Luhan dulu sangat jarang makan daging, bahkan hampir sama sekali tidak pernah dalam satu tahun. Harga daging sapi sangatlah mahal dan meskipun Luhan menyukai mereka begitu banyak dengan seluruh hidupnya, lebih banyak daripada dia menyukai Sehun. Luhan tetap harus menabung untuk membeli mereka.

Tapi demi untuk memanjakan anak anaknya yang Malang, Luhan berpikir bahwa diet saat akhir Bulan tidaklah buruk.

Lagipula badannya sedikit agak melar. Dia menambah banyak daging kedalam kulitnya dan itu semua adalah kesalahan bajingan itu. Sehun selalu memberinya banyak makanan, menyogoknya dengan makanan dan memanjakannya dengan makanan! Dan jika dalam waktu setahun Luhan berubah menjadi ikan paus, Luhan tidak akan heran sama sekali!

Pernah suatu hari Luhan mengeluh tentang berat badannya, dan Sehun hanya mengangkat bahu dan mengatakan "Nah, itu salahmu karena selalu menolak berolahraga denganku"

"Bedebah, kau mengajakku untuk berhubungan seks bukan olahraga sinting!"

"Luhan, jangan bodoh. Seks juga termasuk olahraga. Kau tahu kan, suamimu ini selalu sibuk untuk menaklukan dunia. Aku hanya memiliki waktu pada malam hari dan itupun jarang, memang kau berharap olahraga apa yang bisa dilakukan pada malam hari? Lempar cakram? "

Mafia idiot, Luhan heran kenapa banyak orang yang takut pada orang idiot itu.

"Hanya Jongin, Lay dan Xiumin? " sebuah suara menginterupsi Luhan, pemuda bermata sewarna kacang itu tersentak dari pikirannya dan menoleh kesumber suara, tepat kesebuah mobil lamborgini hitam yang parkir tak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri.

Dan ketika kaca jendela itu merendah.

Luhan tahu bahwa kiamat telah menjemputnya lebih dahulu daripada orang lain ketika wajah Sehun dengan senyuman kecil yang licik disana menyapanya.

Oh tidak, tidak! Sejak kapan idiot itu ada disini? Apakah dia tiba-tiba datang ketika Luhan memikirkannya?!

Luhan menampar dirinya sendiri, mengingatkan dirinya jika Sehun bukanlah Goblin.

"Kenapa kau disini?! " tanya Luhan dengan nada ketus.

Sehun tersenyum, keluar dari mobilnya dan mendekat kepada Luhan.

Luhan memasang kuda-kudanya.

"Menjemputmu tentu saja" ucapnya enteng.

"Nah kenapa kau menjemputku? Apakah kau sudah selesai menaklukan dunia? " balas Luhan main-main, Sehun tertawa dan kemudian meraih tangannya.

Luhan menarik tangannya lagi.

"Kau mulai menjadi anak nakal lagi Luhan" gumam Sehun.

Luhan membuang wajahnya dan mendengus.

"Aku tidak akan mau pulang denganmu! " ucap Luhan telak.

Sehun mengerutkan alisnya.

"Kenapa? " tuntut pria tinggi itu.

Luhan menggigit bibirnya gelisah, yang mana Sehun tahu bahwa anak laki-laki yang cantik tersebut sedang memikirkan alasan logis yang tak bisa dia bantah.

"Ngg— karena, karena mobilmu warnanya jelek! Aku kan sudah bilang aku tidak mau naik lamborgini lagi! " seru Luhan, setengah berteriak tidak sadar.

Sehun tersenyum kecil.

"Jadi kau mau naik apa? Mercedez benz? Ferarri? BMW? Atau Range rover? "

"Idiot! Tidak sudi! Lebih baik aku pulang dengan berguling guling dijalan daripada naik salah satu mereka" jerit Luhan jengkel.

"Tentu, kau bisa melakukan itu tapi aku tidak akan membiarkannya Luhan. Aku tahu kau masih merasa bersalah karena memintaku membuang mobil seharga 40 milyar keteluk suncheon hanya karena kau tidak mau menaikinya tapi—"

"Hentikan! Hentikan! Aku bilang aku akan mengganti mobilmu itu kan! Berhenti membahasnya lagi ugh! " Luhan meletakan tangannya dimulut Sehun, dan anak laki-laki itu cemberut.

Batin Sehun berteriak imut padanya.

"Kau bahkan belum membayar bunganya" ucap Sehun iseng ketika Luhan melepaskan tangan dari mulutnya.

Luhan melotot padanya tidak terima "Apa-apaan! Kau licik sekali Sehun. Apa kau kaya seperti sekarang karena memeras barista miskin sepertiku?! "

"Tidak, aku kaya karena memiliki pasar paling besar dalam penjualan senjata dan narkoba, itu hanya satu hal. Aku juga punya perusahaan properti dan rekaman da—"

"Gyaah! Hentikan hentikan! Aku tidak mau mendengar kau pamer kekayaanmu ya. Aku akan bayar kok, secepatnya! "

Sehun tersenyum miring "aku mau 40 milyarku dan bunganya sekarang Luhan"

Luhan ternganga "sekarang? Disini? Kau gila ya?! Apa kau mau aku pergi ke bank dan merampok mereka sekarang? " ucap Luhan sarkastik.

"Tidak, aku tidak ingin kau melakukan itu. Tapi aku ingin kau membayar uang 40 milyarku dan bunganya"

Luhan mengerang, lalu anak laki laki itu dengan kasar meraih kantong mantel mahalnya—itu diberikan oleh Sehun— mengambil sesuatu dari sana "Nah ini untuk membayar utangnya!" katanya galak, dia memberikan sebungkus kacang manis yang dia ambil dari sakunya kemudian meletakkan kacang tersebut ketelapak tangan besar milik Sehun.

Pimpinan mafia itu tersenyum puas menerimanya "baik, sekarang utang 40 milyarmu sudah lunas. Tinggal bunganya"

Luhan cemberut lagi "jika kau berharap aku akan memberikan uang gajiku, maka tidak! Lebih baik aku dipenjara daripada memberikannya padamu" ucap Luhan menyembunyikan uang gajiannya dibelakang tubuhnya.

Sehun tertawa "sebenarnya aku tidak berharap itu sama sekali. Naik kemobil bersamaku dan aku akan mengantarkanmu, setelah itu bunganya lunas" tawar sehun.

Luhan terlihat berpikir, kemudian dia menatap Sehun dengan curiga.

"Aku tidak diapa-apan kan? " tanya Luhan, Sehun menggeleng.

"Tidak, tentu saja tidak didalam mobil. Tapi jika diapartemen aku tidak janji" Sehun terkekeh dan Luhan, dia tidak perlu repot repot untuk menyembunyikan wajah jengkelnya.

"Kalau begitu aku akan tinggal dimobil selamanya"

"Luhan" Sehun memanggil namanya dengan nada yang rendah dan wajah yang serius.

Luhan menggerutu "Baiklah baiklah! Tapi serius ya utang dan bungaku lunas! "

Sehun menatap luhan sambil menggoyang-goyangkan bungkus kacang tersebut dan mengangguk.

Luhan tersenyum puas pada akhirnya dan dengan patuh masuk kedalam mobil.

"Eh tapi Jongin dan yang lainnya? " tanya nya, kepala anak laki laki itu mengintip dari sela pintu mobil.

"Mereka akan pulang sendiri Luhan"

"Uh, oke. Tapi aku ingin ke pasar dulu"

"Aku akan mengantarmu"

.

.

.

Luhan melirik jam tangan rolexnya dengan gelisah, Sehun sedang menyetir dengan tenang disampingnya tapi Luhan yang gelisah tentu saja tidak bisa terlewatkan begitu saja. Penasaran dengan apa yang sedang dikhawatirkan kekasihnya Sehun menoleh pada anak laki-laki itu

"Kau baik baik saja? " tanya Sehun, Luhan bergumam dengan spontan dan menoleh juga kearahnya.

Anak laki-laki itu mengangguk.

"Aku baik, tapi tidak bisakah kita menyetir dengan cepat? Aku hampir kehabisan waktu"

"Kenapa? " mengangkat alisnya Sehun bertanya.

"Karena, tentu saja potongan harga untuk daging hanya berlaku 30 menit lagi" dengus Luhan, ya Oh sehun adalah orang kaya untuk seseorang yang bisa membeli mobil seharga 40 milyar dan dengan mudah bisa membuangnya keteluk suncheon dia pasti tidak akan pernah tahu kalau daging akan mendapatkan potongan harga ketika pukul 6 sampai 9 malam.

"Luhan, sebenarnya kita sudah sampai sekarang"

Luhan dengan cepat menengok kearah jendela, mengumpat fuck dan shit sebelum keluar dari mobil dengan berlari.

Sehun hanya menggelengkan kepala maklum melihat kekasihnya begitu kekanakan.

.

.

Luhan tidak pernah sejengkel ini ketika berbelanja. Tentu saja tidak, sebelum Sehun memutuskan untuk bergabung dan mengikutinya seperti anak ayam.

Baiklah, sebenarnya Luhan tidak keberatan jika Sehun mengikutinya lagipula itu tidak buruk. Berbelanja sendirian membuat Luhan kesepian dan dia benci perasaan semacam itu.

Tapi mendapatkan banyak lirikan dan bisikan bisikan aneh adalah hal lain.

Dan ini baru terjadi ketika Sehun ikut dengannya.

Pria itu, dengan potongan rambut hitam yang pendek dan kemeja biru dengan dua kancing yang terbuka dan jas yang tersampir dibahunya hampir membuat pasar ini berubah menjadi tempat peragaan busana dengan Sehun sebagai modelnya dan Luhan, Luhan mungkin hanyalah seekor nyamuk imajiner yang tidak berarti apa apa.

Mendengus, Luhan tidak senang dengan itu, terlebih lagi dengan para gadis yang melirik kearah Sehun dengan tidak tahu malu dan para pegawai wanita yang berbisik bisik membicarakan Sehunnya.

Oke coret imbuhan -nya.

Luhan bergerak mendorong trolli dengan marah, dan mengambil banyak bir sebelum melemparnya kedalam trolli.

Dia mungkin akan membeli beberapa ayam juga untuk membuat pesta chimek untuk dirinya sendiri. Penenang dari rasa hatinya yang sedang terbakar karena kejadian ini.

Mengabaikan tatapan para gadis lainnya yang seperti ingin menguburnya hidup-hidup Luhan mendorong kembali trollinya kebagian daging.

Luhan meraih tiga bungkus daging ayam yang setelah sebelumnya sudah ia pilah kedalam trollinya.

Sehun datang dengan salmon ditangannya dan melempar itu kedalam trollinya.

"Hei! " protes Luhan, kemudian meletakan kembali salmon pada raknya.

Sehun mendesah lalu kemudian dia kembali memasukan salmon itu kedalam trolli.

Luhan menatapnya tidak suka "ambil trollimu sendiri! " ucap Luhan ketus.

Sehun tersenyum dan menatap Luhan.

Oh shit, dia tampan batin Luhan menangis.

"Kita berbagi Luhan" katanya.

Luhan memerah dan membuang mukanya dengan gugup.

Kutub Utara pasti sudah tandus jika Sehun memergoki wajah merahnya batin Luhan.

Selanjutnya Luhan mendorong trollinya kebagian daging sapi. Sedikit meringis ketika melihat harganya yang gila-gilaan, daging sapi selalu mahal dikorea, Luhan mengerti tentang hal itu. Mungkin karena sapi tidak cocok untuk diternakan dinegara dengan iklim seperti dikorea, tapi memasangnya dengan harga yang bahkan cukup untuk biaya makannya selama 5 hari sangatlah tidak rasional.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sehun disampingnya, Luhan terbengong sedikit sebelum cepat menjawab

"Bukan apa-apa kok" jawab Luhan.

"Apa kau tidak mengambil dagingnya? " Tanya Sehun sambil memasukan beberapa bir disana, itu bukan merek bir yang sama dengan yang Luhan beli. Harganya lebih mahal dan rasanya menurut Luhan sangat tidak enak, itu pahit dan dia heran mengapa Sehun menyukainya.

"Potongan harganya hanya 10% aku sedang berpikir apakah aku harus mengambilnya atau tidak" kata Luhan lesu.

Sehun tersenyum dan mengambil lima bungkus daging disana dan memasukkannya kedalam trolli.

"Aku yang bayar" ucap pria itu.

Luhan cemberut "tapi aku ingin membelinya dengan uangku"

"Nah pakai saja kartu yang kuberikan padamu dulu" jawab Sehun enteng lalu mengambil alih tugas Luhan untuk mendorong trolli.

Luhan berlari kecil mengejar Sehun "memang bisa membeli daging pakai plastik itu? " tanya Luhan.

Sehun menatapnya dan tersenyum geli.

"Kau bahkan bisa membeli seluruh daging didunia dengan 'plastik itu' Luhan"

Luhan mendengus mendengarnya. Sehun mendorong trollinya kemeja kasir dan kasir wanita itu tersenyum malu ketika Sehun meletakan makanan yang mereka beli keatas meja.

"Ini" kata Sehun memberikan kartu miliknya pada kasir tersebut.

Tepat ketika sang kasir hendak mengambil kartu itu dari tangan Sehun, Luhan dengan cepat menepuk tangan kasir tersebut.

"Jangan menyentuhnya! " ucap Luhan ketus tanpa sadar, kasir itu menatapnya dengan pandangan tak senang dan Sehun menyeringai menyebalkan.

Oh sekarang Luhan sadar dosa apa yang baru saja dia lakukan.

"Nngg—maksudku, pakai plastik milikku saja! " kata Luhan cepat, dan menyerahkan kartu miliknya pada sang kasir yang tengah jengkel.

Sehun memasukan tangannya pada saku celananya dan tersenyum menggoda.

"Posesif sekali~"

"Diam brengsek! "

.

.

.

.

.

.

Author's note : ini bakal panjang hehe

Halo minna-san! Aku balik lagi dengan bawa chap baru. Maaf karena ngaret update hehe. Ada acara sekolah dan aku baru pulang kerumah. Terimakasih atas semua reviewnya, terimakasih atas semangat dan masukannya. Aku gabisa balas satu-satu *nangis* tapi aku lihat semuanya dan sekali lagi terimakasiiiih, senang saat tahu banyak orang yang nungguin ff gaje ini :') aku gabisa nulis panjang2 maaf klau ini masih pendek chap depan diusahakan lebih panjang lagi kyak anu

Dan buat salah satu readernim yang bilang ini rada mirip salah satu fic diwaty(?) mksudnya wattpad ? Aku tersanjuungg, tapi maaf aku gatau fic apa yg kmu maksud, maksudku aku hampir gapernah mangkal di wattpad hehe, penikmat cogan2 2D kayak aku mah mangkalnya di AO3 mantengin fandom YOI, KnB, SnK sampai voltron atau ga baca manga dimangaonlinehere atau mangago (terungkap sudah kalau author adalah fujoshi kelas kakap)

Last, terimakasih banyak buat yang nyempetin baca dan review ^^ jangan ragu untuk memberi kritik atau masukan *peluk*

(Catatan : Luhan dan Sehun disini tidak menikah, mereka cuma tinggal serumah. Dan soal Sehun yang suka menyebut dirinya sendiri sebagai suami Luhan, itu cuma karena dia pengen iseng ke Luhan)


	4. Chapter 4

Sehun percaya bahwa dia tidak membutuhkan siapapun untuk berada disampingnya selain dirinya sendiri. Tentu saja para pengawal dan pegawainya adalah pengecualian. Mereka adalah orang-orang yang dengan sengaja Sehun bayar untuk membantunya mengurusi beberapa jenis bisnisnya maupun dirinya sendiri.

Setelah menjalani kehidupan yang keras dalam banyak tahun yang telah lewat, pada akhirnya Sehun berhasil berada dalam pencapaiannya yang besar pada saat ini. Berada dirantai makanan tertinggi sangatlah menyenangkan, dia bisa dengan mudah mengatur oranglain, menyingkirkan seorang penentang yang tidak patuh dan melakukan apapun yang dia inginkan.

Orang-orang mengenal namanya sebagai orang hebat yang sebaiknya jangan diusik. Sehun dengan tangan besi dan wajah dinginnya memerintahkan dunia dibagian tergelap dari Seoul, Sehun adalah pemasok kebanyakan narkotika yang beredar dikorea, dia juga menjual beberapa senjata ilegal dan terlibat dalam sindikat perdagangan manusia.

Polisi mengenali namanya dengan baik dan tahu betul tentang apa yang pria dingin itu lakukan dibalik layar, tapi mereka masih cukup bijak untuk tetap tutup mulut daripada mencoba menjadi pahlawan heroik yang mencoba meruntuhkan kerajaannya. Itu tidak ada bedanya dengan menggali kuburanmu sendiri. Terlepas dari semua itu Oh Sehun memiliki banyak koneksi yang menguntungkan, beberapa politisi, polisi, jaksa, pengacara dan penegak hukum lainnya bekerja tepat dibawah kakinya.

Nah, siapa yang cukup nekat untuk berusaha meruntuhkan dirinya? Sehun sendiri bukanlah tipikal pria penyebar, dia tidak akan pernah ragu untuk menarik pelatuk pistol yang ada disakunya pada siapapun yang cukup berani untuk mengusiknya.

Itu tak terkecuali pada rekan atau pengawalnya sekalipun. Dia benci pengkhianatan.

Dan lebih dari pada itu Sehun lebih membenci seseorang yang dengan berani meletakkan tangannya pada sesuatu yang menjadi kepunyaannya.

Entah itu pada kokainnya, senjatanya terlebih lagi pada kekasihnya.

Seseorang pasti akan membayar sangat mahal jika cukup bernyali untuk melakukannya.

Sehun sudah mempunyai firasat buruk ketika Yura satu dari dua orang yang ia minta untuk menjadi pengawal Luhan datang ke kantornya dengan dua luka tembak dilengan dan dipahanya.

Terlebih ketika dia tidak melihat anak rusanya dimanapun.

Dan Yura sendiri dengan keberanian yang hampir terkikis habis ketika melihat tatapan mengintimidasi dari tuannya, dengan bersusah payah mengatakan bahwa dia telah gagal dalam tugasnya karena diserang oleh Hyukjin yang ironinya adalah seorang rekannya dalam menjaga Luhan dan sialnya dia membawa banyak orang bersenjata dengannya.

Sebagai seorang pengawal meskipun dia sendiri adalah perempuan, Yura cukup diakui dengan kemampuan bela diri dan menembaknya, dia adalah yang terbaik diangkatannya dan itu mengapa Oh Sehun tertarik mempekerjakannya untuk menjaga anak laki-laki itu. Tapi, bagaimanapun juga dia kalah jumlah. Dia melempar pistolnya pada Luhan untuk digunakan anak itu dan menyuruhnya berlari dari sana.

Luhan adalah anak yang sangat keras kepala yang pernah Yura temui, Tapi dia tetap menurutinya ketika Yura mengatakan bahwa kepalanya akan ada dipiring makan Sehun esok jika Luhan tertangkap dan dibawa lari.

Bertarung dengan dengan hampir sepuluh orang berbadan besar dan bersenjata mungkin adalah ide tergila yang pernah ada, dia cukup waras untuk mengetahui bahwa hanya ada kemungkinan kecil untuk bisa menang. Dan kemungkinan itu menguap diatas angin, dia dilumpuhkan dan Tuan kecilnya dibawa lari oleh mereka dan pengkhianat Hyukjin dan sekarang dia harus menyiapkan mentalnya untuk mati ditangan tuannya sendiri karena lalai.

Yura tahu bahwa mungkin hidupnya akan berakhir disini, Tuannya sendiri mungkin tidak akan pernah ragu untuk memecahkan kedua tempurung kakinya dan juga menarik pelatuk sampai peluru panas mendarat didasar otaknya.

Itu tidaklah terlalu menakutkan, setelah semuanya pikir Yura. Dia sudah lebih dari tiga kali melihat bagaimana Sehun mengakhiri hidup para penentangnya dan percayalah yang terakhir hampir membuat Yura muntah dan pingsan. Dia tidak pernah berpikir bahwa gergaji mesin akan menjadi alat kematian yang mengerihkan. Tuannya, dengan ekspresi datar membelah seorang dealer narkoba yang berani mencuri heroinnya dengan gergaji tersebut dari sela paha dan berujung pada leher. Darah memercik kemana-mana dan tuannya mengutuk karena itu mengenai setelan mahal salah satu koleksi miliknya. Tentu saja orang itu mati dengan keadaan tubuh yang terbelah dua, Yura cukup bersimpati pada Kris rekan kerjanya yang bertugas untuk membersihkan mayat mayat itu tapi sekarang, dia tidak bisa mengasihani orang lain disaat dirinya sendiripun sedang berada diujung jurang.

Sehun yang mendengar itu merasa darahnya direbus sampai pada suhu tertinggi dan pria kuat itu berdiri dari posisi duduknya. Yura, Suho dan Kris yang berada diruangan itu tahu dengan benar bahwa tuan mereka sangat murka sekarang.

Dia menatap Yura dengan pandangan yang tidak dapat diartikan tapi ada percikan kengerian diiris hitam itu.

"Yura, pergi kerumah sakit dan obati lukamu sekarang" Yura tersentak ketika mendengar perintah itu, dia tidak pernah menyangka Tuannya akan berbaik hati seperti ini padanya, tapi dia lebih tahu sebelum Tuannya sempat berubah pikiran Yura menunduk dalam hormat dan lekas pergi dari sana.

"Suho" panggil Sehun dengan nada dinginnya.

Suho melangkah mendekati Tuannya dan menunduk siap menerima perintah.

"Ya tuan"

"Lacak dimana keberadaan Luhan melalui gps dan temukan dia secepatnya sebelum tengah malam"

"Dimengerti Tuan" Suho dengan cepat mengambil teleponnya dan menghubungi seseorang disana.

Sambil menunggu Suho menyelesaikan tugasnya, Sehun berbalik menatap Kris dengan sepasang mata elang yang menusuk.

"Kris" Sapaan dingin itu hampir membuat dua pengawal yang ada diruangan itu menggigil.

Kris melangkah dengan berani kedepan dan membungkuk untuk menerima perintah.

"Ya tuan"

"Apakah gudang kita yang ada di bagian ujung Timur seoul, lapang malam ini?"

"Ya tuan, saya sudah membersih mayat Jisung empat hari yang lalu" Kris merasa tercekik saat mengatakannya.

Sehun melepaskan dasinya dan kemudian berjalan melangkah menghadap dinding yang terbuat dari kaca anti peluru. Dia menatap kebawah, melihat kota seoul yang padat dari lantai dua puluh dan bertanya-tanya, dimanakah anak rusanya berada sekarang.

"Kumpulkan para pengawal dan pekerja kita disana pada jam dua pagi, Pastikan tempat itu bersih karena malam ini kita akan menyambut hyukjin-ah dan sekutunya" Sehun bersandar dimejanya dan tersenyum miring.

Kris menelan ludah.

"Dipahami, Tuan" jawab Kris, dia mundur beberapa langkah kemudian menunduk sebelum melaksanakan tugasnya tersebut.

Saat Kris hendak membuka pintu, Tuannya memanggilnya kembali.

"Jangan lupa untuk menyiapkan alat-alatnya Kris, malam ini aku akan menunjukan bagaimana pengkhianat yang berani meletakkan tangannya pada Luhan akan berakhir"

"Ya tuan"

.

.

.

Luhan terbangun dengan rasa sakit kepala yang kuat, anak laki-laki itu mengerang. Sambil mencoba menenangkan dirinya yang mungkin saja masih syok, Luhan bertumpu pada tangannya untuk mencapai posisi duduk benar yang dia inginkan.

Bersandar pada tumpukan kayu dan bata bekas, Luhan bernafas dengan terburu-buru. Rasa sakit pada kepalanya tak kunjung hilang dan Luhan menduga seseorang sudah memukulnya dengan sesuatu yang keras sebelum dia benar-benar pingsan.

Bersyukur dia terlahir dengan tempurung otak yang keras, pikir Luhan. Lantai bersemen terasa sangat dingin dan ketika visi dan kepalanya sudah mulai saling bekerja lagi, Luhan melihat pada sekelilingnya.

Itu remang-remang, meskipun cahaya yang menyokong hanya berasal dari Bulan, Luhan bisa menyimpulkan jika dia sekarang berada diruang penyimpanan atau gudang.

Ada banyak ember bekas cat disini, dan juga tumpukan kayu dan bata yang sepertinya tidak terpakai. Luhan bersyukur bahwa dia ditempatkan disini dalam kondisi tidak terikat. Bagaimanapun juga, Luhan hanyalah sebuah omong kosong tanpa kaki dan tangannya. Dia mungkin mempunyai ide yang Bagus tentang bata dan kayu yang ada disini. Mengingat hal yang terakhir kali dia rekam dalam otaknya adalah puluhan pria bersenjata yang mengeroyok Yura temannya yang Malang dan juga si pengkhianat idiot bajingan sialan brengsek Hyukjin. Dia pasti tidak akan ragu untuk melempar mereka semua dengan bata-bata yang ada disini, setelah semuanya, dia sudah pernah melempar guci mahal kearah Sehun dan membuat pria itu mendapatkan beberapa jahitan, dan Luhan tidak akan pernah ragu untuk melakukannya lagi kepada penculiknya.

Ngomong-ngomong tentang dia yang diculik, Luhan sedikit cemas dengan nasib Yura. Dia tahu bahwa gadis yang suka mengikutinya seperti anak ayam itu dipekerjakan oleh Sehun, dan mendapati Yura gagal pada pekerjaannya. Mafia idiot itu pasti akan melakukan hal-hal jahat pada Yura. Dia mungkin saja benar benar meletakan kepala Yura dipiring makannya, siapa yang tahu. Ketika Luhan dengan bercanda meminta pada Sehun agar salah satu butik terkenal untuk dibakar karena pelayanannya yang buruk, besoknya butik itu benar-benar terbakar. Hangus tidak bersisa.

Sejak saat itu Luhan mengetahui bahwa Sehun bukanlah tipikal orang dengan selera humor yang baik.

Luhan dengan kaki kanan yang sepertinya patah karena terjatuh melompat dari loteng ketika berusaha menyelamatkan dirinya mencoba untuk berdiri. Mengabaikan kakinya yang patah dan rasa nyeri yang timbul, Luhan berjalan dengan terseret kearah pintu.

Oh sial, itu tidak mengagetkan untuk mendapati pintu itu terkunci.

Luhan tidak mungkin memaksa kakinya yang patah untuk menendang pintu sampai terbuka. Tidak, dia masih memiliki kewarasannya untuk tidak membuat kakinya lebih hancur lagi daripada ini. Persetan, dia juga tidak melihat ada jendela disini, jalan satu satunya untuk melarikan diri adalah melewati pintu menyedihkan itu dan itu sama saja artinya dia harus memeras otaknya untuk bisa melumpuhkan penculik idiotnya.

Luhan meraih balok kayu yang lumayan besar disana, tidak cukup besar tapi setidaknya jika dipukulkan ke kepala itu akan mengakibatkan beberapa cedera kecil. Lagipula Luhan tidak berniat untuk membunuh siapapun.

Ketika Luhan masih berdebat dengan pikirannya ia mendengar langkah kaki sayup sayup dan beberapa obrolan kotor hyukjin dan rekannya.

"Apa kau yakin kita bisa membunuh Oh Sehun dengan anak laki-laki itu?"

"Tentu saja, dia adalah pelacur kesayangannya Oh Sehun. Aku yakin Oh Sehun akan bersedia melakukan apapun demi anak itu" itu suaranya sibrengsek Hyukjin.

Luhan mendengus, dia terdengar seperti benda daripada manusia sekarang.

"Aku sudah tidak sabar lagi Hyukjin, setelah kita membunuh Oh Sehun, kita bisa mengambil alih posisinya" ucap rekannya.

Dasar idiot, jika dia semudah itu mungkin aku sudah lama bisa melarikan diri dari orang sakit jiwa itu, Luhan berpikir.

Sebelum dia sempat untuk mengambil kuda-kuda nya, Luhan mendengar pintu terbuka dan pintunya terbuka. Disana Hyukjin dan rekannya berdiri didepan pintu. Terlihat kaget melihat Luhan sudah sadarkan diri.

Apakah mereka lupa bahwa dia masih hidup?

Hyukjin masuk, disusul oleh rekannya dibelakang. Luhan beringsut dan berusaha menyembunyikan kayu dibelakang tubuhnya.

"Kau sudah sadar?" itu hyukjin. Luhan berdecak dan menatap berani kearah dua orang itu.

"Menurutmu apa idiot?" Luhan menyalak, Hyukjin berjalan mendekat kearah Luhan. Entah ingin memukulnya lagi untuk membuatnya pingsan ataupun apa, tapi Luhan tidak akan membiarkan itu terjadi.

Luhan menerjang tubuh besar Hyukjin dengan tubuhnya dan mengayunkan balok kayu yang dia sembunyikan kearahnya. Luhan tidak tahu dimana tepatnya spot yang mengenai tubuh mantan pengawalnya itu. Tapi melihat orang itu jatuh dan mengerang sakit, Luhan hampir melupakan kondisinya dan ingin bersorak.

Oh tidak, dia tidak melakukannya. hyukjin hanya jatuh tapi dia tidak pingsan atau mati, Luhan hampir saja ingin berjalan keluar dari ruangan itu sebelum seseorang menarik bajunya dari belakang dan mendorongnya dengan keras kearah tumpukan bata-bata disana.

Sialan, dia melupakan Hyukjin yang memiliki rekan.

Luhan jatuh dilantai dan beberapa bata jatuh menumpuknya. Luhan mengerang, tangannya mencengkeram kepalanya dan itu berdarah. Rasanya sangat ngilu dan nyeri sampai-sampai membuat anak laki-laki itu lupa untuk menjerit.

"Kau terlalu percaya diri bocah" orang itu berdiri dihadapannya dan tersenyum miring.

Orang ini jelas lebih jahat dan pintar daripada Hyukjin, pikir Luhan.

Dia mengambil balok kayu yang Luhan pakai untuk memukul Hyukjin dan menatapnya dengan seringaian kejam. Orang itu, dia menunduk dan kemudian memukulkan balok kayu tersebut pada tubuhnya.

Luhan menggigit bibirnya sampai berdarah untuk mencegah ia menjerit. Dia tidak akan memberikan kesenangan apapun pada orang ini. Balok itu mengenai perut, rusuk dan wajahnya.

"Kau mau kabur bukan? Nah, mari lihat apakah kau masih bisa untuk melakukan itu ketika kakimu yang satunya kupatahkan" Orang itu menarik kaki Luhan, dan dengan sisa kesadarannya Luhan berusaha menarik kembali kakinya, meskipun itu sia-sia. Orang itu memukul kaki kirinya dengan keras sambil tersenyum. Luhan bisa mendengar suara retakan yang menyakitkan. Tapi dia sudah tidak bisa merasakan apapun.

Penjahat itu menarik kerah bajunya dan menyeretnya. Memaksa Luhan untuk berdiri dengan kedua kakinya yang hancur sebelum meninju wajahnya kembali.

Luhan jatuh terjungkal, merobohkan beberapa barang dibelakangnya.

Luhan, kau tidak boleh mati disini, bahkan jika kau harus mati disini. Kau tidak boleh membuat itu menjadi mudah untuk mereka, pikir Luhan.

Luhan tersenyum tipis, sambil berusaha bangun dengan berpegangan pada lemari bekas disampingnya. Tangan Luhan berhasil meraih salah satu bata dan menyembunyikannya. Mengumpulkan semua kekuatan dan kepercayaan dirinya, Luhan melempar bata itu kearah si penjahat tidak peduli dibagian mana yang akan mengenainya.

Dia mendengar orang itu mengerang kesakitan, dan Luhan kembali meraih apapun yang ada disekitarnya dan melemparnya kearah orang itu sampai dia benar benar yakin bahwa orang itu akan sulit untuk bangun kembali.

Memusatkan perhatiannya pada Hyukjin yang sudah pulih dari serangannya tadi. Mantan pengawalnya itu menggeram marah seperti harimau.

Dia sudah mendengar tentang rumor bahwa Tuannya mengalami sedikit kesulitan untuk mendisiplinkan anak ini. Tapi dia tidak pernah berpikir bahwa anak ini akan sangat merepotkan.

Hyukjin menarik tangan Luhan dan mencoba menyeretnya tapi Luhan lebih cerdik dari dia, Luhan mendesis dan menggigit tangan pria itu keras-keras. Hyukjin mengerang kesakitan dan melepaskannya. Tidak melewatkan kesempatan yang ada Luhan memukulkan kepalanya kekepala orang itu. Menyikutnya dengan siku terkuatnya dan tidak memperdulikan apakah Hyukjin menjerit atas serangannya Luhan pergi merangkak kearah pintu yang terbuka.

Udara dinginnya malam menerpa wajahnya, benar benar omong kosong. Dia harus bisa bersembunyi dari dua orang idiot sinting itu sebelum mereka terbangun dan kembali menyeretnya kedalam gudang.

Lari tidak mungkin, karena kedua kakinya sudah hancur. Belum lagi kepalanya yang sangat sakit dan terluka, Luhan juga bisa memastikan rusuknya retak karena dipukul dengan balok kayu tadi. Setelah semuanya Luhan terluka parah dan sekarat. Luhan merangkak sekuat tenaga.

Kepalanya mulai terasa memukul kembali dan Luhan terlalu pokus pada langkah kaki yang ia dengar dibelakangnya.

Luhan bernafas terengah. Dia mungkin akan mati disini, tapi setidaknya dia akan membuat Sehun bangga dengan perlawanannya. mata Luhan tertutup.

.

.

.

Kris tidak pernah tahu, bahwa gambaran Tuan kecilnya yang merangkak dan luka disekujur tubuhnya adalah pemandangan paling mengerihkan yang pernah ada.

Kris dengan kedua kaki panjangnya berlari kearah Tuan kecilnya.

"Tuan!" Kris membawa kepala tuannya yang berdarah kepada pahanya dan memeriksa denyut nadinya dileher.

Masih hidup, meskipun itu terdengar lemah. Tuan kecilnya terlihat tidak sadarkan diri dan Kris menelpon Tuannya dengan cepat.

"Tuan, Tuan Luhan sudah ditemukan. Gudang properti tidak terpakai diarah Selatan" setelah itu telepon mati.

Kris melepaskan mantel hangatnya dan bekerja untuk memasangkannya pada Tuan kecilnya.

Setidaknya, dia tidak kedinginan sebelum Tuan benar benar datang dan bantuan medis tiba, batin Kris.

Dari ujung matanya, dia melihat dua orang pria berjalan dengan tertatih-tatih sambil mengucapkan sumpah serapah. Yang satu memegangi perut dan lehernya, sedangkan yang lain memegangi kepalanya yang berdarah.

Kris tahu pasti bahwa mereka pasti adalah pelakunya, Kris mengeluarkan pistol dari saku celananya dan ketika kedua orang itu sadar apa yang menunggunya, tidak ada jalan lain untuk lari.

Disana, Sehun yang berada diatas helikopternya menatap tajam seperti seorang predator kearah dua orang itu sambil mengacungkan pistol antik kesayangannya.

Sangat murka, dia melihat kekasih kecilnya yang penuh luka dan darah tergeletak ditanah.

Suho bahkan tidak bisa mengatakan apa-apa lagi.

Tuannya tidak akan senang melihat ini, dan Suho dapat memastikan bahwa Tuannya akan menggoreng habis dua pecundang itu sampai ujung rasa sakitnya dan memastikan mereka untuk berada didasar terdalam neraka setelah ini.

Sehun turun melompat dari helikopter sebelum helikopter itu mendarat dengan benar.

Penguasa dunia bawah ini berjalan dengan tenang kearah kekasihnya, meskipun kesabarannya sudah dikikis habis oleh pemandangan kekasihnya yang tampak sekarat. Sehun bisa saja menarik pelatuknya langsung dan mengosongkan semua pelurunya kedasar otak mereka, tapi itu akan menjadi terlalu mudah untuk kedua orang itu dimana salah satunya adalah pengkhianat.

Dan Sehun, akan memastikan bahwa itu tidak akan pernah menjadi mudah.

Tidak setelah apa yang mereka lakukan pada Luhan.

Sehun, dengan lembut menarik Luhan kepelukannya. Dia menepuk pipi kekasihnya dengan lembut dan pelan "hei, Luhan"

Perlahan, Luhan meringis dan membuka kelopak matanya redup "kau sialan, lain kali pastikan aku ikut saat penyeleksian pengawal" luhan tersenyum lemah.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Luhan berusaha bangun dari posisi tidurnya tapi dia gagal dan terjatuh dipelukan Sehun.

"Ya, aku baik. Kecuali kakiku, Sehun aku serius untuk menawarkan diriku saat perengkrutan pengawal baru" Ujar Luhan mencoba untuk serius.

Sehun tersenyum geli dan mengecup rambut kekasihnya "ya, tentu saja Luhan. Kau akan ikut nanti"

Sehun menatapnya lembut dan memeluknya erat tapi masih tetap lembut. Dia tidak akan memberikan kesakitan lagi pada Luhan, dia membisikan kata kata menenangkannya meskipun Luhan menanggapinya dengan mengejek dan menggerutu. Sehun mengamati semua luka yang ada ditubuh anak rusanya.

Ada luka dikepalanya, Sehun berpikir itu mungkin akan mendapatkan beberapa jahitan untuk itu, rahangnya bengkak, hidung dan telinganya berdarah, ada lebam yang besar dipunggung dan bagian dadanya bengkak. Suho mengatakan Tuan kecil mereka mungkin mematahkan satu atau dua rusuknya.

"Kris, telpon Dokter Yixing sekarang juga"

"Maaf tuan, tapi dokter Yixing sedang berada dichina—"

"Jemput dia sekarang juga. Pastikan dalam waktu 1 jam dia sudah meletakan pantatnya dikorea untuk menangani Luhan, sekarang bawa Luhan untuk pertolongan pertamanya" ucap Sehun dingin tanpa bantahan.

"Dimengerti Tuan" jawab Kris tegas.

Dan kemudian Kris membawa Luhan dengan helikopter yang ada disana.

Untung saja anak itu tidak berontak atau protes seperti biasa.

Sehun menatap kearah Luhan sampai anak itu menghilang dari pandangannya dan kemudian ia mengalihkan perhatiannya pada dua bajingan yang sudah dilumpuhkan para bawahannya.

Wajah lembut tadi berubah drastis menjadi dingin dan kejam sekarang.

Dua orang itu yang salah satunya adalah Hyukjin mengalami beberapa luka ditubuhnya, meskipun tidak separah Luhan, tapi setidaknya itu membuktikan seberapa kuat rusa kecilnya melakukan perlawanan pada dua predator idiot ini.

Sehun tahu bahwa Luhannya tidak akan tinggal diam dan menunggu untuk diselamatkan. Itu membuatnya sangat bangga pada kekasihnya itu.

Dan sekarang Sehun menatap para bawahannya.

"Bawa dia kegudang kita yang sudah aku siapkan, sekarang. Aku akan memastikan kondisi Luhan dulu sebelum memulai pertunjukannya"

Setelah itu, Sehun menghilang dibalik lamborgininya yang baru saja datang dibawa salah satu supir terbaiknya. Xiumin.

Suho berjalan mendekati kedua penjahat yang sudah dilumpuhkan itu dan menatap Hyukjin dengan bersimpatik.

"Hyukjin, kau sudah mendapatkan tiket untuk pergi kedasar neraka darinya. Berdoa saja semoga moodnya membaik" Suho menepuk bahu Hyukjin sebelum ikut pergi juga.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Author's Note** : pertama ini bakal jadi note yang panjang xD oke, cekidot.

Aku mau minta maaf sama typo yang bertebaran krna aku gasempat edit dan juga cerita ini ada sebelum Jongin jadi pengawal Luhan ya!

Oke, aku mau minta maaf lagi karena updatenya lama. Aku sempat ngedown sama nilai rapotku plus keasikan main rp hehehe/disepak/. Tolong dimaklumi ya minna-san *bow* *bow*

Daann, buat reader yang nanya berapa umur Sehun, disana sudah terjawab kalau umur sehun ada disekitar pertengahan tiga puluhan yang jelasnya dia lebih dari 35 tahun. Aku minta maaf klau ada readers yg kecewa dngn umurnya yg ke om-oman. Tpi menurutku itu umur yg masuk akal buat pencapaiannya skrng, mengingat Sehun merintis usahanya dari nol. Gamungkin kan dia tiba2 aja jdi kaya gitu hehe

Genrenya jadi melenceng ke crime-action ya -_- authornya gabecus emng -_- . Ini cuma selingan kok hehe.

Next chapter, mungkin ada sedikit adegan gore-nya. Aku bakal usahain update secepatnya.

Sebelumnya terimakasih banyak buat masukan, saran sma review penyemangatnya. Aku seneng banget hikz(?). *peluk2*


	5. Chapter 5

Luhan menjerit dengan heboh ketika membaca hasil dari pemeriksaan medisnya sendiri.

Tidak, dia tidak akan kaget karena sudah mendapatkan empat jahitan dijidatnya. Empat jahitan sebenarnya cukup mengagetkan, anak laki laki dengan wajah super imut itu malah mengira dia akan memiliki sepuluh jahitan nanti dijidatnya. Mengingat nyerinya hampir seperti mengitari seluruh diameter dari kepala kecilnya tersebut, ini tidak dilebih lebihkan kok, memang kenyataannya begitu. Tapi ketika mengetahui itu tidak seburuk yang dia pikirkan Luhan lega.

Ditambah beberapa lebam disana sini menghiasi tubuhnya, agak sakit tapi Luhan baik-baik saja. Dia laki-laki, dan akan selalu menjadi laki-laki tidak peduli seberapa sering pun orang meneriaki tentang wajahnya yang cantik atau tingginya yang tidak tinggi-tinggi banget—Luhan menolak dengan keras kalau dia pendek— bagi Luhan itu bukanlah alasan yang tepat untuk bertingkah seperti wanita dan merengek sana sini.

jadi luka segini bukanlah apa-apa baginya. Sebenarnya daripada mempertahankan harga dirinya sebagai pria sejati. Luhan lebih ke menghindari ejekan maut dari si brengsek Sehun. Dia itu ya kalau mengejek tidak tanggung-tanggung sama sekali, bisa bertahan sampai berbulan Bulan lebih. terkutuk ingatannya yang kuat itu! Si iblis licik berkuda BMW hitam mewah yang menyebalkan itu juga kadang membawa-bawa harga dirinya sebagai pria ketika Luhan mengeluh, atau merajuk, berontak maupun menolak sesuatu —kadang silicik ini juga membawa bawa harga dirinya jika saat sedang bercinta— bukankah itu curang dan sangat tidak amat jantan?! memanfaatkan sifat Luhan yang naif dan tidak mau kalah untuk kepentingannya sendiri, dan meskipun Luhan sudah sadar tentang trik kolot yang orang licik itu pakai, dia masih saja mudah untuk dimanipulasi dan termakan omongannya.

Memikirkan itu membuat Luhan memutar bola matanya bosan. Mungkin itu sebabnya silicik bisa berada dijabatannya yang sekarang pikirnya, tidak mungkin kan seseorang yang namanya saja bisa membuat penjahat yang lainnya gemetaran karena takut adalah orang yang jujur dan baik hati seperti Luhan, itu ketidakmungkin yang hampir mustahil!

Lagipula kenapa sih Luhan malah repot-repot memikirkan orang licik itu? Membuat gegar otaknya makin kronis saja, keluh Luhan. Lagipula bukan saatnya mengeluh tentang pria tua itu, Luhan kamu itu sekarat! Kamu hampir mati dan tewas, jika itu hanya lebam dan gegar otak mungkin dirinya tidak akan heboh-heboh banget sampai berteriak dan membuat apartemen mewah ini menjadi Rimba dadakan. Tapi mendengar bahwa kakinya terancam cuti dari tugasnya selama dua bulan adalah berita lain dan itu buruk.

Benar-benar buruk! Bahkan ini sudah ketingkat gawat darurat nomor satu! Bagaimana dia bisa bekerja sialan! Apa yang akan Luhan katakan pada bosnya tercinta?! Tidak mungkin kan dia bilang kalau dia cuti dua bulan karena cuti melahirkan! Bisa bisa atasannya malah merujukannya pada psikolog karena menganggap pegawai miskinnya yang sering gonta ganti mobil mewah ketempat kerjanya itu sudah tergoncang jiwanya belum lagi Oh Sehun pasti akan mengejeknya mati-matian, membullynya seakan akan tidak ada hari esok. Luhan memasang wajah iritasinya. Ew—dia tidak akan melakukan hal laknat seperti itu, lagipula dia tidak mau menimbun dosa karena telah melahirkan bibit-bibit calon kriminal kelas teri hasil lembur malamnya bersama Sehun.

Wajah Luhan tiba tiba merona ketika memikirkan bahwa dia akan melahirkan anak anak sikeparat itu nanti. Ugh walaupun Sehun itu kurang ajarnya perlu dikondisikan tapi anak anaknya pasti imut dan cantik! Dan juga— apa apaan sih ini! Kepalanya sedang kenapa sih. Gegar otak pasti sudah mengambil separuh kewarasannya dan membuat dirinya jadi berpikir yang aneh-aneh.

Luhan pikirkan kakimu! KAKIMU! K. A. K. I. M. U! Kenapa malah menjalar-jalar kedia lagi sih. Kamu ini waras atau tidak?! Sekali lagi kamu memikirkan orang tua jelek idiot dan berwajah seperti penjahat kelamin itu aku akan pergi meninggalkanmu! Ucap harga diri Luhan.

Luhan berkaca-kaca dan mengangguk, tersentuh dengan kata-kata dari harga diri imajinernya dan berjanji akan menepati kata-katanya untuk memikirkan kakinya bukan Sehun.

Luhan menghela nafas dan memikirkan bagaimana caranya untuk menghidupi dirinya sendiri selama dua Bulan kedepan tanpa bekerja. Melupakan fakta bahwa dia tinggal di apartemen yang luasnya memakan satu lantai penuh selevel hotel Bintang lima dengan kolam renang dilantai atas dan Taman buatan disampingnya, Oh dan jangan lupakan tentang teropong-teropong Bintang tidak berguna yang bertengger manis dibalkonnya, Luhan hampir tidak mengerti buat apa sih Sehun buang-buang uang untuk membeli mereka semua. Toh faktanya dia juga hampir tidak pernah pulang dan menghabiskan seluruh waktunya dikantor.

Nah jadi apa gunanya teropong-teropong aneh itu?! Jerit Luhan dalam hati, dia masih tidak terima Sehun menghambur-hamburkan uangnya dengan seenak udel nya sedangkan Luhan, iya Luhan! Dia harus setengah mampus bekerja untuk mencari uang agar terus hidup.

Padahal sih bisa saja dia memakai plastik hitam yang Sehun berikan padanya, toh anggap saja itu bayarannya karena mau bersusah payah walaupun tidak disuruh untuk membersihkan apartemen yang luasnya mengingatkan Luhan dengan lapangan ditengah-tengah desanya dichina dulu itu. Tapi, hei maaf saja ya bahkan seseorang yang miskin dan menyedihkan seperti Luhan pun masih memiliki harga diri untuk melakukannya.

Intinya Luhan sangat tidak sudi untuk meminta Sehun mendukung dirinya secara finansial.

Tapi mengingat uang yang ada didompetnya hanya tersisa sepuluh ribu won Luhan mungkin akan bersedia untuk memikirkan kata-katanya itu lagi nanti.

Lagipula ya, selain pekerjaannya dan uangnya ada satu hal lagi yang Luhan pikirkan tentang kakinya yang harus absen selama dua Bulan itu.

Apalagi gangguan terbesar Luhan selain Sehun.

Meskipun tadi dia baru saja berjanji untuk tidak memikirkan orang itu lagi pada harga dirinya tapi ini masalah yang amat sangat serius dan perlu didiskusikan!

Mengingat kondisi kakinya yang sangat memprihatinkan itu artinya keamanan yang dia pasang pada dirinya sendiri mulai melemah.

Coba pikirkan, Luhan yang sehat sehat saja saat tidur suka diraba-raba sana sini oleh si cabul bermuka penjahat kelamin itu apalagi kalau dia sedang sakit seperti sekarang.

Tidak bisa lari, ataupun menendang. Mau merangkakpun pasti dia akan menangkapnya dengan cepat. Sehun kan gesit sekali. Wajah Luhan berubah menjadi horor saat memikirkan kemungkinan-kemungkinan pelecehan yang akan dia alami selama dua bulan penuh dan otaknya buntu untuk mencari solusinya

Saat Luhan terlihat sedang sibuk berpikir keras, didepan pintu sana Sehun berdiri dengan tangan terlipat didada dan tersenyum geli sambil menatap kearah Luhan.

Luhan itu orang yang peka, risih karena merasa ditatap oleh predator ganas Luhan menatap Sehun balik dan memelototi nya.

Bonus, mengacungkan jari tengahnya pada sang —kaisar tampan— gengster idiot disana.

Sehun tergelak dan mendekati anak rusa yang sedang menatapnya waspada itu.

Mungkin dia takut diperkosa, pikir Sehun.

"Apa kau sudah selesai membaca laporan medismu?"

Luhan menggerutu tapi mengangguk malas.

Dia menatap Sehun dengan sungguh-sungguh.

"Serius kakiku akan absen dua bulan? Aku tidak bisa bekerja? " tanya Luhan, meskipun ia sudah tahu jawabannya.

Sehun tersenyum dan menarik hidung bangir kekasih mudanya itu "apakah kau ingin membantah perkataan dokter? Istirahatlah Luhan"

Luhan cemberut mendengarnya dan mengusir tangan Sehun dari hidungnya.

"Kau tidak berpikir akan mengurungku dua bulan penuh disini kan? " ucap Luhan curiga.

"Apakah kau ingin dirawat dirumah sakit seoul? Boleh juga"

Luhan tersedak dan protes "tidak! Tentu saja tidak. Aku miskin kau tahu itu, aku tidak akan mampu menyewa kamar dirumah sakit"

Sehun tersenyum santai "jangan khawatir soal itu. Kau tidak perlu membayar apapun deer, kau bisa mengusir siapapun yang kau inginkan dan memiliki semua kamar yang ada, rumah sakit itu milikku" ucap Sehun enteng, dia mengambil mantelnya dan memakainya.

Itu bukanlah kabar yang bagus, rahang Luhan jatuh ketika mendengarnya dan dia menatap kekasihnya dengan tatapan sengit bukan main.

"Sialan! Perusahaan properti, apartemen, hotel, klub dan sekarang rumah sakit! Bajingan sinting kaya, sebutkan apalagi yang belum aku ketahui hah?! " amuk Luhan.

Sehun menatap kearahnya dan menyeringai "Supermarket, perusahaan farmasi, makanan, elektronik, penerbit, saham dibeberapa agensi besar, villa dan juga pulau priba—"

"Oke oke baik! Hentikan brengsek. Kau sialan kaya sekali, memangnya kau tidak takut apa jika suatu hari nanti akanku racuni lalu kuambil hartamu?" ucap anak laki-laki itu sinis sambil menyilangkan lengannya.

Sehun tertawa kecil mendengarnya lalu kemudian pria yang lebih tua itu mengacak-ngacak rambut anak rusa itu, dimana itu dihadiahi dengan tepisan kasar dan berbagai macam umpatan dalam bahasa mandarin oleh sang kekasih tercintanya.

"Kurasa sekarang aku tahu mengapa orangtua harus membatasi anak anak mereka dalam menonton televisi. Menonton Opera sabun tidak baik untuk kesehatan mentalmu Luhan" Sehun berkata dengan tenang dan menarik Luhan kepelukannya tanpa sempat untuk anak rusa itu untuk protes. Matanya menatap geli kearah kekasihnya yang tentu saja menurutnya sangat menggemaskan.

"Hei! Aku bukan anak-anak dan aku juga tidak menonton opera sabun seperti yang kau bicarakan! Oh lagipula kesehatan mentalku memang sudah mengkhawatirkan sejak tinggal denganmu, orang gila" teriak Luhan tidak terima.

Sehun mengangkat alisnya sambil menatap Luhan tidak percaya.

Oh sialan, Luhan memang payah sekali dalam berbohong.

Luhan membuang muka dengan pipi yang memerah "baiklah! Iya iya! aku mengaku aku menontonnya, tapi kan itu karena aku menunggumu untuk pulang, kau sialan selalu pulang saat tengah malam! "

"Kau bisa tidur kalau kah mengantuk Luhan. Anak-anak tidak baik untuk begadang kau tahu"

Luhan protes lagi untuk kesejuta kalinya "aku bukan anak-anak! Lagipula jangan geer ya, aku menunggu mu hanya untuk makan malam kok" dengusnya.

"Ibu rumah tangga yang baik, terimakasih banyak karena sudah memperhatikan makanan suamimu yang sibuk ini sayang"

Luhan melongo mendengar, lalu setelahnya, sadar dengan apa yang Sehun katakan.

Lebih tepatnya si licik ini sedang membullynya lagi sekarang.

Melotot pada kekasihnya itu Luhan dengan anarkis mencoba menggapai-gapai leher Sehun untuk dicekik dengan tangan pendeknya. Meskipun itu gagal sih, Luhan juga tidak benar-benar berniat membunuhnya kok. Akan ada banyak pengangguran kalau Sehun mati, dia tidak akan sanggup memikul dosa sebesar itu karena membuat ribuan karyawan pria itu di PHK dan keluarga mereka kelaparan.

Luhan mengomel.

"Bajingan ini, dasar gila sudah berapa kali aku bilang ha! Aku bukan ibu rumah tanggamu sialan! Berhenti menyebutku begitu atau aku akan marah"

Sehun menangkap tangannya dan menekan tubuh Luhan dengannya. Lelaki itu tersenyum miring "apa salahnya tentang hal itu? Luhan kau tahu, kebanyakan istri akan senang menerima pujian dari suaminya. Itulah yang dikatakan para karyawanku dikantor" Sehun mengerdikan bahu.

Luhan menggerutu dan mendorong dada Sehun yang terlalu menempeli tubuhnya dengan jari tunjuk "pecat saja pegawai sialanmu itu besok dan dengar ya! Aku bukan 'kebanyakan istri' jadi berhenti mengejekku begitu! " Ucapan Luhan kesal.

sehun tertawa dengan menjengkelkan, meskipun dia lima puluh ribu kali lipat lebih tampan ketika melakukannya tetap saja, gurun pasir pasti sudah kebanjiran kalau dia mengakuinya, pikir Luhan

"Tentu saja, kau bukan kebanyakan istri. Kau adalah istri seorang pengusaha kaya yang terhormat. Itu yang membuatmu berbeda"

Luhan mendidih mendengarnya,

Demi celana dalamnya patrick! SEJAK KAPAN MEREKA MENIKAH?!

Entah karena malu karena terus menerus disebut sebagai istri dari bajingan itu atau karena kesal diejek terus, anak laki-laki yang lucu itu menyalak "Ha! Awas ya kau! Saat kakiku sembuh nanti aku akan menyeretmu dan menenggelamkanmu dikolam renang!"

Sehun memeluknya tapi dengan cepat diusir oleh Luhan lagi

Okay, dia masih kesal dengan Sehun jadi jangan salahkan dia!

Luhan merajuk dan membalikkan punggungnya.

"Mood swing sungguh tidak baik" gumam Sehun.

Mendengar itu, Luhan langsung menjerit frustasi dan berbalik hanya untuk bertambah kesal melihat Sehun yang menyeringai didepan hidungnya.

"Tidakkah sekarang kau sibuk Sehun? Maksudku, kau Oh Sehun yang hebat, kenapa harus ada disini menggodaku sih! Urus saja sana urusanmu, perusahaanmu, rumah sakitmu, dan kokain daganganmu, dan lagi bukankah seharusnya kau sekarang ada disuatu tempat sedang menyiksa Hyukjin dan temannya kemudian kembali lagi kesini saat pagi bukan? Sana, sana pergi" Usir Luhan jengkel.

Sehun tersenyum dan mengangguk "kau benar. "

Luhan tersenyum lebar lalu bergumam yes dengan keras. Akhirnya dia pergi juga! Aku bisa mati sungguhan jika harus diejeknya lebih lama lagi, pikir Luhan.

Bangun dari posisi tidurnya, Sehun berjalan mengambil jasnya kembali lalu memasangnya.

Sedikit terkekeh melihat Luhan yang sepertinya sedang sekali bisa membuatnya pergi.

Dasar anak kecil, pikir Sehun.

"Aku pergi" ucap pria yang lebih tua, dia mencium kening kekasihnya lama dan menawarkan senyuman padanya.

Luhan memerah dan dengan refleks mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya didepan wajahnya yang terasa panas.

Anak laki laki itu mengangguk malu "iya, pulang cepat. Oke? "

Tersenyum lagi, Sehun mengangguk "Oke"

.

.

.

.

.

Author's note : pernah aku bilang kalau dichap selanjutnya bakal ada adegan gore? XD ehehe adegan gorenya ditunda dulu ya, chap depan deh chap ini fluffy2an duluu.

Entah kenapa aku lagi kepingin nulis fluffy-an, maaf kalau fluffynya gatot alias gagal total atau terkesan maksa xd aku cuma pengen cepet2 update buat nyapa kalian lagi.

Dan maaf juga buat typo2 yg bertebaran. Serius ini gapake edit loh jdi harap maklum klau typonya rada kurang ajar bnyaknya xD

Terimakasih untuk responnya, saran sma kritiknya ataupun review penyemangatnya, uh aku senengnya bukan main, sini kalian bayi-bayiku kupeluk T^T terimakasih krna sudah mau membaca karyaku *peluk2* *sobs*

Last, sampai jumpa next chapter muaah!


	6. Chapter 6

Sejak kejadian penculikan yang berujung maut itu. Para pengawal dan pegawai akhirnya tahu siapa bos mereka yang sebenarnya.

Sejak saat itu, semua orang sangat berhati hati bersikap didepan Luhan.

Belum lagi temperamen Luhan yang buruk dan senang sekali marah. Tidak tahu akan jadi seperti apa nasib mereka jika membuat gumpalan daging lembut itu menjadi terprovokasi, hal yang paling baik adalah menemui Raja Yama, dan yang paling buruk masih belum diketahui.

Sedangkan untuk Luhan sendiri, dia tidak terlalu peduli dengan hal itu. Kemarin dia menangis dan meneteskan tiga butir air mata buaya didepan Sehun, merengek jika dia sangat bosan terkurung di penthouse ini.

Serius, selain wajah Kris yang kaku seperti ubin lantai dan Suho yang selalu menatapnya seperti kepala negara, seharusnya hal hal berjalan dengan baik. Orang orang yang ada disekitar Sehun terlalu membosankan!

Karena lelah mendengar keluhan tersebut, Luhan membangun sebuah bioskop mini disalah satu ruangan dipenthousenya. Luhan tentu saja senang. Dia menjerit bahagia kemudian memutar kursi rodanya dengan semangat, masuk kedalam bioskop mini tersebut dan tidak keluar selama tiga hari penuh.

Keesokannya, ketika Sehun pulang, Luhan kembali menangis dan mengeluh. Kali ini ada lebih banyak airmata buaya daripada kemarin. Mengatakan jika dia kehabisan film perang untuk ditonton dan sekarang dia sangat bosan sampai sampai ingin mati.

Sehun mengangkat alisnya, gagasan ingin memproduksi sebuah film bertemakan perang hampir saja terlintas di kepalanya yang dengan segera dihentikan oleh Luhan.

Tidak Bagus, sungguh tidak Bagus! Kepala bos kaya ini benar benar sakit!

Mengadu pada pacarnya jika dia ingin bermain game. Akhirnya Sehun membangun sebuah ruangan khusus lagi untuk Luhan menghabiskan waktu luangnya, dan seperti yang sudah sudah. Gumpalan daging yang lembut itu menjerit penuh sukacita dan memutar kursi rodanya dengan kecepatan kereta api untuk masuk ke ruangan game baru itu.

Hanya berjalan sampai lima hari, Sehun pulang dan diruang tamu, Luhan menangis tersedu sedu. Mengadu pada Sehun jika dia bosan karena tidak memiliki teman bermain. Bermain sendirian benar benar buruk! Jika dia kalah tidak ada yang bisa dia pukuli dan jika dia menang tidak ada yang bisa dia ejek.

Betapa kekanakannya.

Setelah mengangkut daging kecil itu kekamar dan memandikannya, kemudian Sehun menagih kompensasi untuk segala usahanya dalam menyenangkan hati Luhan sampai tengah malam.

Tidak baik untuk menekan kekasihnya terlalu lama. Jadi setelah dirasa Sehun itu cukup, pria kuat itu melepaskan mangsanya dan memeluknya dengan erat.

Luhan begitu kecil dan lembut dipelukannya. Membawa rasa nyaman dan kebahagiaan. Sehun mencium rambutnya dan bernafas dengan tenang.

"Sehun.. " ucap Luhan, suaranya sedikit cempreng karena telah berteriak dari tadi. Sehun tentu saja tidak keberatan mendengarnya.

"Hm? "

"Bisakah aku keluar besok? " tanya Luhan hati hati.

Sehun menatap Luhan datar dan menggeleng.

"Tentu tidak bisa. " itu adalah jawaban yang mutlak.

Luhan menatapnya dengan sendu.

Tapi wajah Sehun sama sekali tidak berubah.

Bajingan ini! Dia benar benar mendorong Luhan sampai ketitik jurang kesabarannya!

"Bagaimana jika aku memberikan bonus untukmu malam ini? " tersenyum licik, Luhan mencolek colek pinggang kekasihnya dengan nakal. Kemudian terkikik kecil sambil berguling didalam pelukan Sehun.

Melihat kekasihnya seperti itu, wajah Sehun masih acuh tak acuh. Kontrol dirinya sangatlah baik. Dia mengabaikan rayuan murah itu dan sekarang sedang sibuk mengusap punggung si kecil.

Luhan frustasi. (ﾉ`□´)ﾉ⌒┻━┻. Kenapa Bos aneh ini sekarang semakin sulit untuk ditundukan?!

"Kamu serius tidak ingin? " tanya Luhan dengan cemberut.

"Jika aku ingin, aku bahkan bisa mendapatkannya tanpa ijin darimu" itu adalah pernyataan yang benar. Sehun menjadi lebih tidak tahu malu dan berwajah lebih tebal dari sebelumnya.

Cemberut Luhan tumbuh semakin dalam.

"Sehun, aku sudah lama absen dari pekerjaanku. Menurutmu apakah bos akan memecatku? " Luhan menempel pada Sehun sangat dekat. Ditubuhnya tidak mengenakan pakaian sama sekali. Setelah semuanya, dia sudah hidup bersama pacarnya sangat lama. Tidak ada alasan untuk bertingkah malu malu. Melihat tubuh telanjang satu sama lain bukanlah hal yang memalukan untuk sepasang kekasih.

Tapi tampilan wajah putih dengan sedikit warna merah muda itu benar benar menguji Sehun, menunduk untuk mencium bibir si kecil. Luhan mengerang kecil dan membuka mulutnya.

Bibirnya lembut dan manis. Semakin Sehun menyentuhnya, semakin dia ingin berlama lama.

Menarik bibirnya terpisah Sehun tersenyum kecil.

Aih, senyum mematikan bajingan besar ini memiliki cukup kekuatan untuk membalikan sebuah negara, pikir Luhan.

"Menurutmu apakah bos mu berani melakukannya? " Sehun bertanya kembali.

Luhan menatapnya cukup lama sebelum menggeleng cepat. Hampir membuat Sehun khawatir kepala sikecil akan pusing.

"Tidak, tidak mungkin dia berani. Bahkan jika dia makan seluruh empedu harimau didunia ini. Dia tidak akan berani" gumam Luhan kecil.

Selanjutnya, Sehun sudah mengurus banyak hal untuknya, termasuk cuti untuk pekerjaannya. Meski kakinya sudah lebih baik daripada sebelumnya, Sehun masih memaksanya untuk duduk dikursi roda yang membosankan. Lebam dan memar ditubuhnya juga sepenuhnya hilang. Dokter benar benar merawat lukanya seperti merawat sebuah giok berharga. Sekarang meski belum sembuh sepenuhnya, ini lebih dari yang diharapkan. Luhan sembuh lebih cepat. Meski begitu, Sehun benar benar membatasi gerakannya hanya didalam penthouse. Itu adalah bagian terburuknya.

Luhan menguap. Bibir kecilnya terbuka dan menarik nafas lembut.

Gumpalan daging yang lembut itu bersandar dibahu Sehun dengan lembut. Matanya redup dan wajahnya mengantuk.

Sehun melirik dari sudut matanya dan mengusap si kecil dengan penuh kasih sayang.

Beberapa minggu ini Luhan bersikap sangat baik dan jarang mengumpat. Selain beberapa keluhan dan tangisan kecilnya karena bosan. Dia sama sekali tidak menyusahkan.

Sehun membawa si kecil masuk kedalam pelukannya lebih dalam, menghela nafas.

"Besok, aku akan mengajakmu makan diluar"

Mata Luhan yang tadi tertutup tiba tiba terbuka. Si kecil dengan semangat mendongak keatas dan menatap Sehun dengan mata besar yang cerah.

"Sungguh?! "

"Hm"

"Aku ingin makan Iga babi bakar"

"Hm"

"Pancake dan sup ekor domba"

"Hm"

"Ah, aku juga ingin makan sate kambing dan manisan"

"Tentu"

"Sehun, sini, sini, aku ingin memberimu ciuman! "

"Baiklah. Sekarang, apa kau bahagia? "

"Akan lebih bahagia jika bisa membeli roti daging ketika pulang!"

"Baik"

.

.

.

.

.

Author's Note : cuma mau nanya, ada yang ingat saya? Saya kembali dengan bawa chap mohon dimaafkan krna author gasempat edit. Author lumayan sibuk dan baru dapat hidayah. Selanjutnya mohon maaf jika banyak kekurangan dan pendek. Banyak yg nanya kok chapnya pendek terus bertele tele. Jujur aja, aku gaterbiasa nulis satu chap lebih dari 2k. Bisa ngeblank(?). Terus buat alur yg bertele tele. Ini emng bener(?) sedikit bnyak ini dipengaruhi sma hobiku yg suka baca novel china yg chapternya sampai ribuan xD

Oke cuma smpai sini. Smpai jumpa chap depan! Mohon review dan semangatnya!


	7. Chapter 7

Tidak mudah untuk menjadi pengawal dari si kecil. Semua orang tahu ini, bahkan beberapa dari mereka menyesalkan nasib para rekannya yang diberi kehormatan untuk menjaga daging dari jantung Tuan besar itu.

Meskipun si kecil terlihat lemah dan kekanakan. Mengingat Tuan besar memperlakukannya seperti harta leluhur, dijaga dan dicintai, orang tolol mana yang berani untuk bermain lelucon dengannya? Dia bahkan lebih menakutkan daripada Tuan besar itu sendiri.

Setidaknya jika mereka memprovokasi Tuan besar, tiran gelap itu mungkin hanya akan menyiksa mereka sampai mati, tetapi itu adalah cerita yang berbeda jika mereka berani memprovakasi si kecil! Orang gila itu, Tuan besar benar benar akan menyiksa mereka sampai mereka tidak bisa mati bahkan jika mereka menginginkannya dan jika mereka mati, Tuan besar masih tidak akan melepaskannya, sebaliknya orang itu akan menggantung mayat mereka digerbang masuk dan mencambuknya untuk dilihat semua orang.

Jenis kekejaman seperti itu, manusia mana yang bisa menerimanya?

Tuan besar Oh Sehun memanjakan si kecil. Semua orang tahu tentang itu, jangan membahas tentang kebun yang dibangun dari lantai paling atas penthouse dan ada pohon persiknya, kemarin Tuan besar baru saja membelikan si kecil Maybach yang berwarna putih berkilau. Mobil itu berat sekali, tidak bisa melaju cepat dan sangat boros bahan bakar.

Tidak heran, mobil itu dibuat dari emas putih, jadi bagaimana bisa tidak berat? Belum lagi dengan spesifikasi anti peluru dan bom. Pedagang organ dalam bahkan tidak akan mampu membelinya meskipun mereka menjual ginjal orang lain seumur hidup.

Tidak hanya harus memiliki uang yang banyak, tetapi juga koneksi dan pengaruh.

Pada akhirnya mobil super mewah itu membusuk digarasi dan berdebu karena si kecil sama sekali tidak meliriknya.

Itu masih lebih baik daripada mobil sport merah yang dibuang ke teluk hanya karena si kecil tidak bahagia.

Setelah si kecil sembuh dari sakitnya, Tuan besar tidak bisa menahan anak ini lagi didalam rumah, meskipun semua orang harus mengikuti perkataan Tuan besar tetapi pada akhirnya Tuan besar harus mengikuti perkataan si kecil dan menjadi pria dewasa yang patuh dan baik untuknya.

Ironi sejenis ini benar benar membuat bibir para pengawal dan pegawai yang melihatnya tidak bisa berhenti berkedut.

Ungkapan diatas langit masih ada langit sepenuhnya benar.

Si kecil kembali bekerja dan berlari lari untuk membuat para pengawal tersiksa.

Sudah cukup mereka disiksa oleh tekanan pekerjaan mereka dan juga ancaman mati dari Tuan besar.

"Jika Luhan mati, seluruh orang yang memakai nama keluarga yang sama denganmu akan ikut dikuburkan bersamanya"

Apakah mereka bodoh? Mereka sangat jelas dengan kata kata ini! Tetapi si kecil bahkan sama sekali tidak tahu bahwa kehidupan kecil banyak orang terancam setiap hari karena dirinya.

Meskipun begitu si kecil adalah orang yang cukup baik, berbeda dari Nona kaya yang sombong, jika salah satu pengawalnya membuat kesalahan, dia akan dengan sangat baik membela pengawal itu dan meminta maaf untuknya, meskipun harga untuk itu adalah dimakan sampai habis dimalam hari.

Terlepas dari seberapa menakutinya si kecil, beberapa orang gagal melihat gunung dan malah menabrakkan diri sendiri kesana.

Beberapa hari lagi adalah ulang tahun hubungan mereka, meskipun Luhan malu mengakui ini, dia dengan semangat menendang selimut dan pergi mandi.

Luhan sudah meminta ijin untuk cuti kepada bosnya dan bosnya sama sekali tidak keberatan, seperti dia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi padanya jika si kecil ini tidak bahagia.

Luhan memakai kemeja putih dengan garis samar keemasan. Itu adalah pakaian yang dia lihat pertama kali dilemarinya. Lemarinya selalu memiliki barang barang yang baru setiap minggunya, dan barang yang lama, entahlah Luhan tidak tahu dimana hilangnya pakaian pakaian itu. Memakai jeans biru ketat yang lembut, dia mengambil tas selempang acak dan memasukan ponsel, dompet serta beberapa benda kecil lainnya. Sebelumnya karena mobil Range rover yang sering dia bawa dipinjam oleh Kris, Luhan dengan acak mengambil kunci Maybach dan menyerahkan kepada sopir.

Meskipun Luhan tidak terlalu suka dengan barang mewah, tetapi disangat jelas dengan selera kekasihnya. Pria itu selalu memakai benda benda custom made, bagaiamana Luhan bisa memesan benda sejenis itu? Jadi Luhan pergi ketempat pusat perbelanjaan terbesar dinegeri ini. Hampir semua barang dari merek populer dan terkenal ada disini.

Luhan pergi untuk melihat beberapa, lupakan tentang pakaian dan sepatu. Sehun selalu memesannya sendiri, jadi dia pergi untuk mendapatkan sebuah dompet baru untuk Sehun.

Ya, benar. Dompet tidak akan terlalu buruk untuk menjadi hadiahnya.

Didalam lemari kaca, beberapa dompet pria yang cantik ditawarkan. Pada akhirnya Luhan memutuskan pilihan pada dompet berwarna cokelat madu yang lembut, terbuat dari kulit tapi sama sekali tidak kasar. Dompet ini mirip seperti dirinya, jadi tentu saja Luhan akan memberikan itu untuk kekasihnya.

Sayangnya, seseorang juga meletakan mata pada dompet yang sama.

Seorang wanita, yang ngotot untuk mendapatkan dompet itu dan membayar berapapun harganya, Luhan sangat jengkel dengan orang kaya seperti ini, tetapi dia masih ingin untuk meminta wanita itu untuk melepaskannya dengan sopan.

Ketika dia mengangkat wajahnya, mata Luhan hampir melompat karena kaget.

Aiyo~ dari sekian banyak wanita diantara tujuh milyar manusia kenapa tuhan mempertemukannya dengan orang gila ini?!

Wanita itu juga melihat Luhan dan mencoba mengingat sesuatu, kemudian, matanya yang jahat menatap rendah kepada Luhan.

"Oh, kau Luhan siswa miskin yang selalu memiliki penampilan kumuh itu kan? Aku hampir mati karena kaget ketika melihatmu disini" ucap wanita itu sombong.

Apakah boleh memukul seorang wanita? Apakah Sehun akan membelanya jika dia mencekik wanita ini? Omong kosong yang tidak perlu ditanyakan, bahkan jika langit runtuh Sehun akan lebih dari bersedia untuk menahannya.

Wanita itu bernama Shin Yang Yue, dia terkenal karena kaya dan cantik saat disekolah dulu dan mereka memiliki konflik lama. Sejujurnya dulu Yang Yue menyukai seorang pria, tetapi sayangnya pria itu meletakkan matanya pada Luhan. Mengecewakan. Meskipun Luhan sudah menolaknya karena saat itu dia benar benar lurus tetapi itu tidak berarti kebencian Yang Yue padanya tandas, sebaliknya, kehidupan SMA Luhan yang buruk menjadi semakin buruk karena bullying wanita ini.

Dan untuk Yang Yue, meskipun sekarang dia sudah menikah dengan oranglain yang kaya Raya, tetapi dia tetap membenci Luhan seperti dulu. Dikalahkan oleh seorang pria, Yang Yue benci ketika seseorang merebut simpati dan kasih sayang yang harusnya menjadi miliknya. Itu sebabnya Yang Yue masih sama sinisnya, belum lagi karena dia telah menikahi pria kaya, intensitas sombongnya melebihi apa yang bisa oranglain bayangkan.

"Ya, aku disini untuk mendapatkan hadiah untuk seseorang" ucap Luhan acuh.

Wanita itu mengerutkan keningnya.

"Kau orang yang menginginkan dompet ini?"

Luhan mengangguk.

Wanita itu melihatnya kemudian mencemooh.

"Apakah kau yakin kau mampu membayarnya? " dengan nada yang mengejek.

Luhan, "Apa kau pikir aku tidak punya uang?!" berkata dengan marah.

Yang Yue menyeringai dan mata jahatnya bekerlip. Dia tentu berpikir bahwa Luhan tidak akan punya uang, setelah semua dia adalah orang yang sangat miskin. Jadi dia meminta Luhan membayarnya sekarang juga, hanya untuk mempermalukannya.

Harga dompet itu sekitar sepuluh ribu dollar, cukup mahal bahkan untuk orang kaya.

Luhan melirik Yang Yue dengan tatapan permusuhan dan mendengus, si kecil itu meronggoh tasnya dan meraih dompetnya.

Luhan, "..." Ohmygod (;ﾟдﾟ)?! Kenapa yang ku bawa malah dompet gajianku?! Dimana dompet putih seperti domba dengan banyak kartu hitamnya?! 〒▽〒

Sebenarnya Luhan memiliki dua dompet, yang pertama adalah dompet putih cantik dengan banyak uang milik Sehun dan kartu milik Sehun. Yang kedua adalah dompet untuk uang yang dia hasilkan sendiri.

Luhan sangat bangga dengan uangnya sendiri, tapi disaat saat seperti ini siapa yang peduli tentang integritas? Dia tidak bisa membiarkan wanita ini menang dan mempermalukan nya.

Menggertakan gigi Luhan menatap tajam kepada Yang Yue.

Yang Yue bahkan tidak sudi untuk meliriknya, benci sekali!

"Aku tidak membawa uang bersamaku, tapi aku masih punya sesuatu untuk menukarnya" ucap Luhan.

Pegawai toko terlihat bingung, Luhan menggali tasnya dan mengambil ponselnya.

"Ini, aku tidak tahu harganya berapa, tapi kupikir cukup mahal" itu ponsel dari merek terkenal, edisi baru, berwarna putih berkilau, hampir semua sisi dari ponsel tersebut ditutupi potongan berlian kecil.

Pegawai, "..." tidak bagus, aku sebaiknya tidak memprovakasi orang ini.

Yang Yue, "..." mencoba meyakinkan dirinya jika itu adalah barang palsu.

"Jika itu masih kurang, ini ambil, jam tangan ini masih cukup Bagus—" itu jam tangan dari merek mewah Italia, dari desainnya, semua orang bisa tahu jika itu custom made dan dibuat dengan tangan

Pegawai, "..." ini, aku sepertinya harus memanggil manager.

Yang Yue, "..."

"Meskipun aku tahu barang barang bekas memiliki harga yang merosot tapi itu masih cukup baik, aku masih punya tas ini—" itu adalah tas selempang sederhana, tapi agak berkilau dengan simbol merek Emerald Rose disudutnya, Emerald Rose hanya mengeluarkan lima tas setiap tahunnya, tiga di eropa dan dua sisanya dirumah lelang.

Pegawai malang benar benar ingin menangis.

"Ah lupakan, ini pegang saja kunci mobil sebagai jaminan, aku akan pulang dengan taksi terlebih dahulu. Nona kecil tolong simpan dompet itu untukku Oke? "

"Tuan, tidak, tidak, kau bisa membawa dompet ini terlebih dahulu, untuk pembayaran bisa dilakukan nanti, toko kami cukup ramah dengan para pelanggan, ya, ya, tolong bawa kembali barang barang ini"

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu tolong dibungkus dengan rapi. Itu hadiah untuk kekasihku. Dan lupakan, barang barang itu adalah jaminan, ketika aku membayarmu, aku akan mengambilnya kembali. Tidak masalah hanya barang barang kecil, dan untuk mobil, aku tidak terlalu suka itu, jadi itu tidak seperti aku dirugikan"

Sebenarnya Luhan ingin menelpon Sehun dan memintanya untuk membayar hadiah itu, tapi jika ia melakukan itu, bukankah sibajingan itu akan tahu rencana kecilnya? Jadi, lebih baik meninggalkan barang barang itu disini, nanti setelah dia memberikan hadiahnya pada Sehun, dia akan meminta pria itu membayarnya secepatnya.

Dia tidak bisa mengecewakan pegawai toko yang cantik dan baik hati.

Pegawai toko benar benar ingin menangis sekarang.

Sedangkan Yang Yue, dia tidak memiliki wajah apapun lagi untuk bertemu dengan Luhan.

.

.

.

.

Author's Note; Sorry for typo(s) :( gasempat edit, dan buat chap ini entahlah xD. Selamat bertemu dichap selanjutnya :*.


	8. Chapter 8

Teater kecil antara Bos besar Oh Sehun dan leluhur kecil Luhan (berdasarkan sudut pandang para mengawal yang selalu bernasib naas)

1\. Anjing Tunggal

Kris dan Suho hanya bisa memasang wajah poker andalan mereka ketika bos besar dan si kecil Luhan sedang bermesraan dikantor.

Sebenarnya tidak bisa dikatakan bermesraan juga sih.

Sudah satu jam Luhan sibuk merajuk pada kekasih besarnya. Merayu lagi, tidak mendapatkan izin, akhirnya merajuk lagi kemudian merayu lagi.

Siklus tanpa akhir.

Kris bahkan mati-matian menahan kantuk ketika menyaksikannya.

Luhan secara harfiah memeluk kaki Sehun dan mengusal ngusal seperti anak kucing. Pipi hangat dan gembul dari si kecil itu diletakan di lutut bos besar. Kemudian si kecil dengan lihai memasang wajah seolah olah seluruh dunia bersalah padanya. Benar benar menyedihkan, bahkan dia dengan niat besar memeras dua air mata buaya dimata rusa besar itu.

Benar benar membuat orang tidak tahan untuk menjemputnya dan menawarkan seluruh dunia padanya.

Hm, leluhur kecil ini menjadi semakin ahli daripada hari sebelumnya, pikir Suho. Tapi dia diam saja. Lagipula siapa dia untuk bisa berkomentar? Bos sendiri yang memanjakan si kecil ini hingga kesurga. Sekarang lihatlah! Karena dimanjakan dengan keterlaluan. Luhan menjadi semakin pogah dan licik! Diberi seinchi minta se mil! Itu adalah salah bos! Bukan salahnya!

Sehun melirik sebentar, kemudian kembali fokus pada kertas dimejanya.

Luhan melihat itu dan melotot penuh kebencian pada Sehun.

Bajingan busuk ini! Mengabaikannya! Tidak bisa menerima ini!

Luhan sangat marah!

"Oh Sehun! Aku serius! Bahkan jika kamu tidak mengijinkanku aku akan tetap pergi!" Jerit Luhan prustasi, jelas sejak tadi dia berbicara tetapi hanya diabaikan! Temperamennya buruk oke? Dia benar benar akan meledak sebentar lagi!

Dengan susah payah dia memanjat meja tinggi milik Sehun. Meraup kertas kertas berharga yang berisi dengan kontrak miliaran won dan melemparkannya keluar jendela dari lantai 30 dengan wajah yang lurus.

Kris "..." aku benar benar ingin ikut melompat bersama kertas itu rasanya.

Suho "..." tidak tertolong! Jika bos masih tidak marah setelah kertas kertas itu dibuang. Mungkin kita harus mengikatnya dan memaksanya untuk ikut tes kesehatan mental karena jatuh cinta pasti sudah membuat mentalnya rusak!

Sehun "..." Kris dan Suho bisa mengetik mereka kapanpun dia memintanya. Tidak masalah.

Kris dan Suho "..." tiba tiba memiliki firasat buruk! Bos pasti sedang merencanakan hal jahat lagi untuk menyiksa kami!

Sehun menghela nafas dan memijat keningnya.

Luhan tanpa membuatnya sakit kepala benar benar bukan Luhan namanya.

Sekarang apa lagi yang diminta bayi besar ini.

Sehun menatap Luhan yang duduk dimejanya. Wajah merah karena marah, dan bibir cemberut.

Benar benar imut jika dia tidak menyebalkan!

"Apa lagi sekarang Luhan? Tidak bisakah kamu melihatku bekerja?" Keluh Sehun.

Luhan menggerutu dan ber-humph keras ketika mendengar Sehun berbicara.

"Justru karena kamu sedang sibuk bekerja aku memutuskan untuk datang! Kamu pikir aku akan melewatkan kesempatan untuk membuatmu dan kedua kacungmu sakit kepala hari ini huh? Jangan harap hmph!" Ucap Luhan sebal dan bersungut sungut.

Sehun "..." aku mengurungmu dan kamu inhin membalas dendam rupanya.

Kedua kacung, Kris dan Suho "..." Jangan tahan kami! Kami benar benar ingin melompat dari gedung ini! Tekanan bekerja disini benar benar hebat!

Sehun dengan gemas menggangkat Luhan dari meja untuk duduk dipangkuannya sebelum menghujani wajah lembut itu dengan ciuman dimana mana.

Luhan terlihat tidak senang tapi dia masih menyodorkan wajahnya untuk terus dicium.

Membuat kedua anjing tunggal diruangan itu benar benar ingin bunuh diri karena pemandangan ini!

Suho "..." Ah! Ah! Ah! Mataku! Matakuu! Argghhh!

Kris "..." tidak bisa berkomentar apapun lagi. Semua jenis kasih sayang ini terlalu membutakan!

"Sehun, aku serius aku ingin bergi kereuni sekolahku minggu ini. Bersama dengan Baekhyun dan yang lainnya. Kamu tenang saja, aku bisa menjaga diriku kok" ucap Luhan dengan serius. Sehun tidak mendengarkannya dan hanya sibuk meraba raba tubuh Luhan.

Wajah Luhan seketika menghitam ketika tangan kanan pria itu sudah sampai kepantatnya dan tangan kiri berusaha melepaskan celananya.

Menggertakkan giginya, Luhan mencoba bertahan untuk ini dan berusaha menjadi anak baik dan patuh. Jika dia menolak, bedebah ini akan punya alasan untuk menolaknya! Huh!

Sehun yang sudah terbawa suasana tiba tiba ingat jika masih ada oranglain selain mereka diruangan ini.

Wajahnya mengerut tidak senang dan berdehem keras.

Sinyal agar mereka segera keluar dari kantor.

Kris melirik Suho dan mereka mengangguk.

Kemudian dengan elegan, Suho meminta ijin keluar untuk menulis ulang surat kontrak dan Kris beralasan jika dia tiba tiba harus menjemput ibunya yang cerewet dari salon kuku. Jika terlambat dijemput Kris bisa dipancung katanya.

Lalu kemudian ruangan mendadak menjadi panas setelah kepergian kedua Anjing tunggal itu.

(Anjing Tunggal : jomblo)

2\. Hilang

Siang hari ini semua orang sedang sibuk. Seperti semut yang ada diwajan panas. Sekelompok pria kekar berlari kesana kemari. Ketimur kemudian kebarat. Keselatan kemudian berbalik lagi ke utara.

Bagaimana mereka bisa tenang ketika bos besar yang biasanya berwajah datar hari ini tiba dan menendang pintu kantor dengan wajah hitam seperti pantat penggorengan. Kemudian dengan suara yang berbahaya dan lembut berkata "Little Lu hilang"

Hilang..

Hilang...

HILANG?!

AAAARGGGHH

Seketika keadaan berubah menjadi kacau ketika tiga kata dan satu kalimat itu keluar dari mulut bos.

Sudah bukan rahasia lagi jika bos sangat menghargai Si kecil Lu. Tidak hanya menghargai ah, bos sebenarnya sangat mencintai leluhur kecil ini. Seperti mutiara ditelapak tangan, daging dijantung dan apel dimata.

Bos besar benar benar memanjakan si kecil Lu sampai kesurga.

Semua permintaannya dari paling wajar sampai tidak wajar. Dari yang normal sampai tidak masuk akal. Dari yang mungkin sampai mustahil, semuanya akan dipenuhi oleh bos.

Membuat kebun persik diatas lantai tiga puluh dua, memberikan kartu hitam cuma cuma, memberikan pulau pribadi yang indah, semua perusahaan atas namanya, semua aset seperti hotel, pemandian air panas, tempat wisata, restoran, komplek perumahan mewah, mansion, villa, gedung apartemen mewah, sampai agensi hiburan dan hak paten yang mana disana terdapat saham bos besar, semuanya atas nama si Kecil Lu.

Bayangkan itu! Bahkan kaisarpun tidak akan memanjakan selir kesayangannya seperti bos besar memanjakan si Kecil Lu ini.

Dengan begitu buruknya bos memanjakan dan mencintainya. Bayangkan apa yang terjadi jika kentang panas ini hilang? Seluruh kota akan dibalik untuk mencarinya!

Jika terluka? Para pengawal pasti akan di potong jarinya karena tidak becus menjaga leluhur kecil ini.

Lebih buruk jika dia mati? Seluruh kota akan ikut dimakamkan untuk menemani si Kecil Lu. Ah!

Itu sebabnya para pengawal tidak henti hentinya mencari, berdoa pada buddha semoga leluhur kecil ini baik baik saja dan tidak lecet sedikitpun.

Mereka sudah menyelidikinya, gps yang ada dicincin yang dipakai si kecil entah bagaimana kehilangan sinyal. Ketika mereka melacak, cincin itu ada dibawah danau.

Tenggelam dan terjebak diantara batu.

Para pengawal sudah kebakaran jenggot ketika mendengarnya.

Mereka sudah berpikir yang tidak tidak tentang bagaimana Si kecil Lu tenggelam didanau ini.

Sedangkan Kai, pria itu juga tidak tahu dimana Si kecil menghilang. Si kecil tidak terlihat keluar dari tempat kerjanya dan tidak ada yang melihatnya pergi.

Sehun masih berwajah hitam seperti tadi. Kali ini suaranya tambah dingin.

"Cari, cari si Kecil sampai ditemukan. Dalam satu jam jika masih belum ada kabar. Kalian tidak perlu kembali sebaliknya hanya bunuh diri ditempat kau berdiri dan mati atau jika tidak mau, aku sendiri yang akan membunuhmu! Cepat cari!"

Para pengawal berlari terbirit birit seolah olah mengejar kehidupan kecil mereka.

Tiga puluh menit kemudian.

Pengawal bernama Jun Hong menemukan jika si kecil ternyata sedang di sauna.

Tertidur lelap, memakai baju hijau sauna tersebut.

Tadi Luhan melompat keair untuk membantu anak kucing yang berenang didanau. Sebenarnya anak kucing itu tidak tenggelam, tetapi berenang. Hanya saja Luhan salah sangka dan membuat bajunya basah, selain bajunya basah, cincinnya juga hilang.

Sial sekali!

Karena rumah jauh sekali, dia juga malas ditanya macam macam oleh Kai dan babysitter lainnya. Maka Luhan pergi sendiri ke sauna dan beristirahat.

Tidak tahu jika karena dia, nyawa dua ratus pengawal elit Sehun hampir melayang dan diujung tanduk.

3\. Hari ketujuh bulan ketujuh.

" ...-Karena tersentuh oleh kekuatan cinta mereka. Kaisar langit kemudian memutuskan untuk mengijinkan pemuda pengembala dan gadis penenun untuk bertemu setiap hari ketujuh bulan ketujuh selama setiap tahun" Ujar Sehun, menutup buku dan mengakhiri kisahnya.

Sehun melirik Luhan yang bersemangat, berbaring dipelukannya dengan patuh dan bersikap seperti anak baik.

"Oh jadi itu adalah cerita dibalik hari valentine china? Hari dimana pemuda pengembala dan gadis penenun bertemu kembali?" Tanya Luhan penasaran.

Sehun menunduk dan mengecup kening si kecil, tidak menjawab tapi dia membenarkan.

"Sayang sekali kita ada dikorea. Jika kita ada di china, terlebih lagi di kampung kelahiranku. Kita bisa melarutkan lampion keair dan mengirim harapan ke pemuda gembala dan gadis tenun" keluh Luhan.

Sehun mengusap rambutnya dengan sayang dan bertanya "apakah kamu ingin pergi kesana?"

Luhan menatapnya dan tidak ragu untuk mengangguk. Tentu saja, tentu saja dia ingin. Dulu dia tidak punya kekasih dan masih menjadi seorang anjing tunggal yang menyedihkan. Tidak ada lampion yang bisa dilarutkan dikolam. Sekarang, dia punya kekasih. Dia juga ingin melarutkan lampion bersama kekasihnya dan melepaskan kunang kunang.

"Aku ingin kesana. Ingin membeli lampion dan melarutkannya denganmu"

"Denganku?" Tanya Sehun mengangkat alis.

"Apakah jika aku melarutkannya bersama Kai kamu akan setuju?" Tanya Luhan mengangkat alisnya juga.

Wajah Sehun seketika gelap.

Sedangkan Kai, diapartemennya tiba tiba bersin dan memuncratkan popcorn yang ada dimulutnya.

Seperti seseorang tiba tiba mengutuknya dari kejauhan, pikir Kai.

Luhan menyeringai dan mengecup bibir Sehun dengan lembut.

"Jangan merajuk, aku hanya bercanda oke? Jika aku serius aku tidak mungkin mengatakan Kai" ucap Luhan tertawa kecil setelahnya.

Sehun mengeratkan pelukannya ketubuh lembut milik si kecil dan menguburkan kepala dibahunya.

"Baik, kita akan pergi kekampung halamanmu besok. Membeli lampion besar dan melarutkannya keair"

"Menangkap kunang-kunang?"

"Ya menangkap kunang-kunang juga. Berhenti bertingkah imut dan cepat tidur. Lihat? Adik kecilku hampir bangun ketika melihatnya"

Luhan "..." tiba tiba tidak bergerak dan tidur seperti mayat.

4\. Tidak berjudul

Pinkeu "Setelah sekian lama, akhirnya fanfic ini berhasil aku update hiks(╥╯^╰╥)"

Si kecil "Selamat, selamat є(•Θ• )э"

Bos besar "Bukannya Pinkeu senin ini ada ujian nasional? Pukul aku jika salah"

Si kecil "Sayang, tidak sopan berkata seperti itu. Bahkan jika pinkeu ini ingat. Apakah dia akan belajar? Hmph! Bahkan jika aku dipukuli sampai mati aku tidak akan percaya jika dia belajar!"

Pinkeu "..." skakmat.

Kris "Aku dengar Pinkeu ini juga tidak lulus snmptn. Benar benar percaya diri akan lulus akhirnya tidak lulus. Suho, kau tidak boleh menjadi orang sombong seperti Pinkeu ini. Selain sombong dia juga suka melebih lebihkan kemampuannya"

Suho "Yup yup ( ˙³˙)"

Pinkeu "..."

Kai "Dia juga remedial diulangan akhir sekolahnya ( ¯-¯ )"

Baekhyun "Benar benar buruk! Tidak percaya ada siswa yang seperti itu!"

Si kecil "Eh Baek?! Kenapa saja kau!"

Baekhyun "Luheeen, huhu Pinkeu melupakanku! Dia melupakanku!"

Si kecil "..."

Baekhyun "Dia juga belum memunculkan Chanyeolku huhu!"

Si kecil "..."

Pinkeu "..."

(Teater kecil berakhir)


End file.
